SWITCH I
by kaara-chan
Summary: Mikan INSIDE Natsume - Natsume INSIDE Mikan! What did Hotaru do this time! ...This an accident Mikan and Natsume was caught into. In Hotaru's TRIAL MACHINE named SWITCH! MxN FOREVER!
1. Chapter 1

**-GAKUEN ALICE-**

**TITLE: SWITCH I**

PLOT/SUMMARY: Mikan and Natsume were finding Hotaru in her room but she wasn't there. Instead of seeing her, they saw an unusual machine (of course made by the one and only Hotaru). Engraved at the side of this mchine is a word spelled out as SWITCH. (MxN)

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice! I'm just a simple fan girl who wants to write about them so much. FOR THE LOVE OF MIKAN x NATSUME!_

* * *

"Natsume..." Mikan called out that the whole academy heard it.

"Hey Baka..."

A raven haired boy startled her behind her back while his right hand rested in Mikan's left shoulder.

"Gyaa! Natsume! You BAKA! Don't Scare me like that!" Mikan held her chest where her heart beated fast. (chibi form)

"Hmp"

"Don't hmp me stupid!"

"Whatever... What's your problem little girl?"

"Oh yeah... Will you please come with me...?" Mikan pleaded as she bowed to him.

"And why will I come with you?" He raised his right eyebrow.

"Oh come on..." She grabbed Natsume's right hand and dragged him to where she was going.

Natsume just kept on going without a word 'cause her realized that Mikan was holding his hand. Of course, Mikan as innocent as ever didn't think that much about the hand thing.

As they walked up the wooden stairs still holding each others hands, Mikan felt Natsume's grip and she suddenly stopped as she blushed. She looked behind her where Natsume was and asked if there was something wrong. But Natsume barely moved and after a while he started to walk over Mikan's step.

"Come on, where are we actually going anyway?" he covered his blush with his bangs as he held Mikan's hand.

"Oh... Uhm... To Hotaru's room..." She replied yet still confused about Natsume's actions.

As they reached Hotaru's door, Natsume freed her hand from his clasp. Mikan thumped her best friend's door three times and called out Hotaru.

"Hotaru! Are you in there?! It's me Mikan!"

But Hotaru didn't reply. The room just kept quiet.

"Hm... I guess there's nobody in there. Hm... Why is that? Where could Hotaru be?"

"Hey, annoying little girl, why did you bring me here anyway?" Natsume asked while his hand was inside his side pockets.

"Argh..." She held her fist up. "...why do you always need to irritate me?! Well then, I just brought you here because Hotaru said so, it's not that I wanted you to come BAKA!" She screamed as she closed her eyes.

"Hah... So that's it..." He smirked.

She looked at him with one eye opened.

She then went back to Hotaru's door and tried to turn the door knob to see if it's open. Click. It opened!

'Hm... Why would Hotaru leave her room opened? Oh I see, maybe she knew I was coming!' she thought.

"What's up?" Natsume asked noticing Mikan stop for a while.

"Oh... It's nothing." Mikan hurriedly opened the door and came in Hotaru's room. "Come on Natsume!" she looked at him smiling that made Natsume blush a little. "Hm?" She tilted her head. "If you're not coming in I'll just leave you outside..."

At that time, he then walked inside the room emotionless.

As they walked forward, Mikan suddenly stopped that Natsume almost hit Mikan.

"Hey little girl! Don't stop at once you're going to make us trip over."

"..." Mikan just kept silent as she looked straight into something.

"...Hm?" Natsume looked at where Mikan was looking at and there they saw a machine that shined gloriously.

The machine a glass like cylinder that has a size where in a normal human can enter in. And there beside a certain red button, something was written all caps.

"2 people only" Mikan read aloud.

And there engraved at the side of the machine was a six-letter word that has a font that was like a 'Monotype Corsiva'. SWITCH.

"Hmm... What kind of machine could this be?" Mikan thought aloud as she stared at the machine looking at it in all angles.

Natsume stood in the semi-transparent door of the machine while Mikan now stared at the red button.

"What will happen if I pressed this button...?" Mikan asked as she positioned her index finger to the button.

When was about to press the button, Natsume saw this and is eyes widened. "Mikan NO!"

But it was too late, Mikan already pressed the button and then suddenly a fog surrounded the machine that caused Mikan and Natsume's sight to blur. While Mikan wiped her eyes with her hands she didn't realize she was about to trip because of a weird machine that was in the floor.

"Kyaa!" She cried. Mikan then bumped into Natsume causing her to hug him and then the door of the machine opened and they accidentally entered.

Natsume noticed this and then he held the door open but it was too late.

"Oh no! Natsume what will we do?!"

"Dammit!"

After a while, a sudden electrifying vibration entered their body. It moved through their veins and into their heart. The vibration caused them to loose consciousness. The fog kept on surrounding the whole room that it was already seen at the sides of the door.

Hotaru then was walking towards her room back from the school's laboratory. She was wearing her lab gown while her safety goggles was in her head like a head band. She was also holding her notebooks and books when suddenly she dropped it. She saw her doorway sipping out fog. "Oh no... Mikan, that Baka!" she hurriedly walked towards her door and opened it emotionlessly. And there she saw the whole room covered with fog and then her eyes widened as she saw her trial machine known as SWITCH opened the door and there inside was the two sitting unconsciously side by side together. I know it's sweet but it was a disaster for the young Hotaru.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

_**A/N:**__Whew! That was a nice start for me... Hehe... Watch out what will happen next! Don't miss it! Please do give reviews about how you think about this chapter I would really appreciate it. __**xD**_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N:Hello guys... Haha... Thanks for the reviews... Oh well... I've read one review that got the right thing that would really happen to Mikan and Natsume! hehe! Good for you! Well... I think it was obvious too...haha... Uhm... I almost forgot, this chapter will be a little bit confusing to read so be ready! haha!_

**-GAKUEN ALICE-**

**TITLE: SWITCH I**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice! I'm just a simple fan girl who wants to write about them so much. FOR THE LOVE OF MIKAN x NATSUME_

_flashback_

_Mikan and Natsume accidentally fell into Hotaru's machine. The fog-like smoke surrounded the whole room that it sipped through the sides of the door... Hotaru saw this and..._

_end of flashback_

* * *

Hotaru stood at her doorway frozen. The machine was surrounded by a thick fog that she hardly saw what happened to them. She paused there for a while as soon as she can already see her best friend plus Natsume.

The fog then little by little lasted and there she saw the two of them side by side, unconscious. She ran towards them and tried to wake Mikan with her BAKA gun and there she was awake.

"Ow!" He scrathed his head, "Are you going to kill me?!" the voice was somehow rough and somehow like a boy...

"Mikan?" Hotaru asked confusely. She never thought Mikan would talk this way.

"What are you talking about stupid? I'm not that 'idiot little girl'."

"Huh?" She raised her right eyebrow.

When the one beside the one she thinks Mikan really is already moved and looked at Hotaru and came near her and cried. "Oh Hotaru!" The image ran to her and hugged her.

"N-Natsume?" Hotaru asked feeling a little weird.

"Yah! It's Natsume's fault!" the one hugging her exclaimed.

Natsume then looked at his body and his eyes widened. "Hmp... So this is what Hotaru's invention is for..."

"What are you talking about?!" Mikan said with her hands on her waist. She then felt something was wrong with her. When she looked at Natsume whose body is Mikan's and looked at her body. "Gyaa!!!!!!! What's wrong with the world?!"

"Aw... Now I get it." Hotaru said emotionlessly while she put the side of her fist on her left palm hand. (get it?!) "This invention of mine named SWITCH..." she held her masterpiece, "...is a trial invention that can exchange souls to another person. And that's why that happened to the both of you."

"..."

"WHATTTT!!!" Mikan screamed.

As you can see, Mikan is in Natsume's boy while Natsume is in Mikan's body. I know it's kinda weird yet quite funny.

Hotaru giggled.

"Argh! HOTARU!!!"

"Quit shouting Baka..."

"What am I gonna do with this? I'm in this jerk's body!"

"Hey strawberry, watch your mouth." Natsume looked at her as he smirked. "I never thought you would ever wear this kind of panties again..."

(Remember the time when Natsume saw Mikan's underwear in the 1st season when they were alone together.)

Mikan's face turned red all over, she was starting to heat up. Hotaru prepared her safety earplugs, another one of Hotaru's inventions. It was useful for screams that can damage the ears and it is also appropriate for ipods or mp3s.

And there she shouted at the top of her lungs, "NATSUME YOU PERVERT!!!" Her voice reached the Northern Forest where Mr. Bear lived. Of course, Mikan's voice was known by Mr. Bear that he got a large stone and threw it hardly up in the air aiming it towards Hotaru's room, through the window and to the head of poor Mikan.

Mikan just bent her head sideward as the large rock bumped in her head. Tears ran threw her cheeks gradually as her eyes lay dead.

When Mikan got her consciousness back in her head she called out Mr. Bear. "Wah! Your so evil Mr.Bear!" And there another large stone bumped her head. Now she has two stones in her head.

And there, she then stopped talking.

"Okay then, we have to go on like this for a while don't we..." Natsume crossed his arms as he fixed his hair; I mean Mikan's real hair in a pony tail.

"Hey!" Mikan saw this.

"I don't like pig tails hanging in my ears... it's annoying and disgusting."

"Hmp! Do whatever you want. But wait a minute..." Mikan blushed. "...How are we going to take a bath if this happens...?" She blushed.

"Hmp." He smirked as he hid his blush with his bangs.

"Okay then, I'm just going back to the lab and find a solution for this mess that you two HAD made. For now, go on with your life and that life is not my problem anymore." Hotaru emphasized as she moved backwards hurriedly back to the lab leaving the two of them alone again.

"Hotaru!" Mikan stretched out her hand as she saw her best friend leaving.

Silence was in the air.

"Uhm... So what now...?" Mikan asked looking at him.

"Then do what I normally do..." Natsume commanded.

"What you normally do..." She thought for a second and then imitated Natsume's ways. "Oh like this..." She got a manga book that Natsume would read and place it on top of her face as she sat on a chair while her legs was on top of a table.

"Haha. Pretty funny polka dots." He glared.

"Hey, what do you want me to do?!"

"Hmp. Just don't go nice-nice with others. If you take away my pride I will totally burn your hair." he held his hair that was Mikan's obviously. "And don't ever babble about us exchanging souls to anyone."

"Wah! This is so hard." she whined.

And there Natsume stood and went out the door.

"Hey! Where do you think your going?!" Mikan asked now irritated.

"Do you really need to follow me..."

"YES of course... If not...ah... I might collapse!"

"Whatever... Hey Baka... you need to really need to improve your walking you know, you are NOT a GIRL."

"sORry!" She said like a tune. "Hey! What about you!"

"That's none of your business."

"Of course it's my business! You are in my body."

"Sheesh..."

"Argh"

And there they walked towards the classroom and when they opened the door the class gazed at them. Thoughts crept their minds about why they went in at the same time.

Mikan then sitted at Natsume's usual chair where Ruka was while Natsume sat on Mikan's usual chair in front of Hotaru.

Hotaru laughed an evil laugh in her head as she saw these two. Bwahaha.

* * *

_A/N: Wih! That was fun! haha. It's kinda hard to write this chap. because of the switch haha. Oh well, life goes on. Wait for the next chap. you will be able to see how they will cope up with their normal lives as Natsume being Mikan and Mikan being Natsume! bwahaha! xD Please Review! Thanks so much! _


	3. Chapter 3

_A.N.: I'm very very very sorry for the late update! Please forgive me... it's just because of the online game I am playing recently uhm, did I say ercently..I mean a lot! ha... you know... the ol game: AUDITION. hehe... EnJoy ReAdinG!_

* * *

**-GAKUEN ALICE-**

**TITLE: SWITCH I**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice! I'm just a simple fan girl who wants to write about them so much. FOR THE LOVE OF MIKAN x NATSUME_

_flashback_

The machine made Mikan and Natsume switch souls because of Hotaru's TRIAL machine (just emphasizing the word TRIAL, to show that Hotaru as you all know doesn't make mistakes in her tested and already approved machines not like this one. just something I want to clarify! ehehe...)

Classes already started as Mr. Narumi entered the classroom as usual feeling-happy-feeling-free type of style to walk in a not so normal classroom.

"Goooooooooood Morning class!" Narumi tuned. He looked at his students and then stared at Mikan and Natsume. "Hm..." He held his chin with his right hand.

Natsume just raised his right eyebrow, NOT like a normal Mikan would do, while Mikan uneasily looked at her teacher while sweat came dripping out of her face. There beside this not so normal looking Natsume was Ruka who looked puzzled about his best friend's actions.

"It seems that the air today is quite unusual... don't you think?" Mr. Naruma said having the tone of suspicion about his 2 students. He looked at the window at his right then suddenly a light bulb popped his blond haired head. His starry eyes twinkled and thought of something to share to the class.

"Oh my... I almost forgot to remind you that a talent contest will be coming next week! And there will be three winners which are named as 1st runner up, 2nd runner up and the champion!"

"What will the prize be?" Hotaru asked innocently but at the back of her head was a picture of swimming in a tub of rabbits.

"Oh yes, the 1st runner will win a flat screen TV with 500 rabbits. The 2nd runner up will have a new and latest laptop with 1000 rabbits. And last but not the least; the champion will win a weekly allowance of 500 rabbits for the whole year."

Right after Mr. Narumi stated his reminders; he went out of the room as usual and left his students rumbling with excitement about the contest, well except the cold hearted Natsume who didn't show any emotion the whole time.

Sumire noticed Natsume which she thinks it's Mikan walked towards her and stood in front of him with her arms crossed.

"Is something wrong with you today Mikan? I just had a weird feeling like you and Natsume switched bodies today..." She raised her right eyebrow and looked at Natsume who is actually Mikan who was looked so excited as she kept babbling about the talent contest to Ruka.

"What are you talking about Permy?"

"Hmp... I certainly smell something fishy today..." She then turned around and left the classroom.

Mikan then came near Natsume and asked all about the talent contest.

"Hey Nats-, Uhm, I mean... Mikan... What do you think about entering the contest?"

"WHOA!" Everybody gasped. They were all looking at Natsume and Mikan.

"What are you talking about?!" Natsume grabbed Mikan's hand which is actually his hand and went out the classroom leaving their classmates especially his best friend totally confused.

"OW!" Mikan cried as she tried to stop Natsume drag her down the floor.

"Will you shut up for a second?!"

"Why do I have to shut up?! I didn't do anything wrong did I?!" Mikan shouted.

But then, Natsume didn't reply, he just stood in front of his white shiny door and positioned Mikan's hand which is actually his hand(Ough! you get the point! heheh...) at the silver rectangle to identify if it really Natsume's and there the door opened.

At the time the door opened he pushed Mikan inside the room followed by him and locked the door.

Mikan was there sitted on the floor while Natsume sat on his black couch.

"What now? What's the problem?"

"You got to stop acting like the real Mikan in the meantime..."

"What are you talking about?! I AM Mikan! How can I do that?"

"Oh stop asking lots of questions your driving me nuts!"

"HelLO! you aren't answering any of my questions either!"

"Hello yourself too!" He hit Mikan's head but just slightly as not to hurt Mikan. "Your in my body for crying out loud! You should stop acting like you are Mikan because you are NOT MIKAN RIGHT NOW because you are NATSUME! Get it?"

"...Well you the truth is... I'm getting sick inside this body of yours?! I hate dealing with these kinds of problem! Everybody doesn't really talk to me that much and I can't even speak to my dear Hotaru!"

"THAT'S NOT MY PROBLEM AT ALL! I wasn't the one who was always clumsy that lead us to this PROBLEM!" His eyes started to burn like fire, Mikan looked at him like she was looking at herself in the negative side.

Mikan then suddenly became teary eyed and then tears came swelling through her cheeks. Natsume's eyes widened as he saw this and looked away and went back to his black couch.

"...sniff... I'm sorry if I'm that clumsy enough to be with you... Don't worry, If we are back to out normal bodies again... I won't bother you anymore..." She wiped her cheeks and stood and when she was about to turn the door knob...

"Where do you think you're going...?"

"Is that your business too?"

"No...It's because this is your room for now... I will be the one leaving." he stood up and pushed Mikan very softly at the side of the door and closed the door behind him.

Mikan just stood frozen and sat beside the door not knowing that Natsume was also there sitting.

* * *

_A.N.: Whew! at last! hehehe... Please do review... I'll try my best to update not this late.. -.-'_


	4. Chapter 4

_A.N: Whew! this is such a busy summer for me... hehe... it's all because of my daily exercises... i mean... literally... EXERCISE! haha... well... my mom and sister insists me to lose some weight! ouch! it hurts! but it is true! haha... LOL hayz... oh well... thanks for all those who reviewed and continued supporting my fic hehe... enjoy then..._

* * *

**-GAKUEN ALICE-**

**TITLE: SWITCH I**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice! I'm just a simple fan girl who wants to write about them so much. FOR THE LOVE OF MIKAN x NATSUME_

_flashback_

Too bad Natsume and Mikan had a huge fight. Now, they are really in a troublesome situation. And it's time for sleep mode! But the problem is... Will they be able to sleep?!

* * *

It's already time for bed and Mikan is still feeling depressed about her and Natsume's fight. She stood before the mirror and there he saw an image of Natsume. It still gave her a shock even if she already knew she was in Natsume's body. She covered her eyes with her bangs and then tears started fall to the sink just below the mirror that was hanged in the wall.

She then opened her eyes realizing that her eyes were already shedding tears. "Argh... sniff... this is such an awkward thing to do... Especially in Natsume's body, he's gonna kill me if he sees me being a cry baby in his body..." She raised her angry right eyebrow and then looked at the mirror.

She suddenly blushed on the sight of seeing Natsume crying. She then suddenly drew a smile in her face and giggled. "Hehe... I didn't realize that he would be this cute if her were crying. But, it would be a miracle if ever I see him cry in front of me or anybody else... Haha."

Beside the faucet Natsume's black toothbrush and toothpaste was placed in a cup which was colored white. She held her toothbrush with her right hand while the toothpaste was held by the other hand. She then opened the seal of the toothpaste and gently put just the right amount in his toothbrush. When she was about to brush her teeth a thought came to her mind that made her face be colored bright red.

"Uhm... Do I really have to do this?! This is..." She gulped, "...Natsume's toothbrush and he used it many times now... or should I say... A lot!" The thought of this gave her the chills. "Well... There's no backing out now is there...? I don't want to leave Natsume's teeth all dirty and... It's a part of MY hygiene..."

She slowly placed the toothbrush in HIS teeth, still feeling nervous about the outcome. Like something is going to happen! And then... And then... She was finished. "Whew! Glad that was over!" She grinned seeing Natsume's sparkly white teeth.

"Hm... What's next now?" She placed her hand at her waist. She then turned to Natsume's bed looking so so... Comfortable... It surely looked like heaven. She smoothly sat at this pure white bed and comfortably grabbed the blanket and there she slept... I mean... At once...

(Note: I know it's so weird to know that Natsume's bed is pure white, right?! Well then, I'm here to explain that I made it white to have a few symbols in this fanfic of mine hehe... Natsume may be cold on the outside but he sure is warm and fuzzy in the inside. And it's may also be because this is a school dorm and you can't just choose any color you like right?! haha...)

* * *

Meanwhile, at Mikan's 1 star room... Natsume was already lying in bed turning left and right, trying to find a comfortable position to sleep.

"What kind of room is this?! I can't believe a person could live here. Oh yeah..." Natsume chuckled. "Mikan isn't a person... Haha!"

But then, the thought of this girl suddenly made him sad. "Argh... Why do I have to say such things to her?! I'm so stupid!" He slapped his forehead.

"I guess I gotta say sorry... Wow... For the first time in my life I'm going to say sorry inside this girl's body. Haha."

At last, he finally found a nice comfortable position and slept peacefully.

* * *

RINNGGG!

The alarm sounded so loud as if Mikan's ears are gonna burst out to pieces.

"OOOOWWWW!!" She covered her ears with her hands. "Such an annoying sound!" She glanced at the alarm clock and saw these 4 numbers that mad her eyes feel kinda heavier than before. "Wah! Why does it have to be 4:00 in the morning...? What does he usually do in this kind of time?!" She said to herself feeling so annoyed.

She quickly stepped out of the room and directly went to HER REAL room. She was about to slam the door in front of her when she thought that a lot of people are still sleeping in this kind of hour. She then knocked the normal way and there stood before her was Natsume in her image, looking like a ghost because of the blanket that was wrapped around Natsume. As you can see, they are both wearing their uniforms. And guess what! Haha. They both slept in a uniform. Maybe its because they really didn't want to take a bath because of the embarrassing situation that they will see.

She came in her room feeling like a part of her was back to her soul. Natsume then closed the door and put the blanket on the bed.

"What do you want?" Natsume asked her raising his right eyebrow.

"I should be the one asking you! Why the hell did you alarm your clock in such an early hour?!" She stomped her feet heavily that the things around her room moved up and down the air, but not to high.

"Oh... yeah..." He replied emotionlessly.

Now, Mikan was feeling more furious. She then inhaled and exhaled slowly and tried ask Natsume more calmly. "Okay... Since I'm here in your body. What do you usually do during this kind of time?"

Natsume covered his eyes with his bangs and said, "Never mind it already. It's dangerous..." He then hastily went out of the room leaving poor Mikan clueless.

Mikan just stood there feeling so worried and yet annoyed of what just happened, worried because she thinks that maybe Natsume really has something to do at this time that was important to him and annoyed because she also thinks Natsume is always treating her like a child that doesn't understand serious things.

* * *

Natsume was now walking through the Northern Forest and there just a few meters away was an old wooden house. This house really looks abandoned. No one would ever think even the academy that there was a house still standing in this kind of place.

And there sitted at the stairs in front of the doorway was a figure of a man. This man has a black coat and a black mask that covered only the eyes.

* * *

_A.N.: I guess you already know who Natsume's going to meet... hehe... wait for the next update! 'Cuz the climax is getting closer and closer... Watch out! :) Please do review or maybe put some suggestions that will make the story be more exciting! hehe.  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_A.N.: Hello again! hehe.. Here is my 5__th__ chap. hope you'll like it. Oh and by the way... Thanks to all who posted reviews... I appreciate it a lot!_

* * *

**-GAKUEN ALICE-**

**TITLE: SWITCH I**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice! I'm just a simple fan girl who wants to write about them so much. FOR THE LOVE OF MIKAN x NATSUME_

_flashback_

_It really became an uncomfortable night for Mikan and Natsume. And also, Natsume is going to have a really big problem about a meeting with the most dangerous person in the academy._

* * *

The man who was sitted in the stairway stood and waited for who he thought was Mikan to come near him. He was a little confused about what was Mikan doing in this kind of place. A place only Natsume and he knew.

"Hello Mikan, I see that you're here to replace Natsume's work for the day?" He asked her looking suspicious.

"Huh? Oh... Yeah... Whatever..."

"HA... HA... HA... Are you trying to make me laugh Miss Sakura?" He mocked the little girl.

"I'm serious..."

"Hmp. Then fight me... If I can see that your skills are acceptable for the job, I'll allow you to do the mission." He stood in front of Mikan and crossed his arms.

'Argh... This guy's a stubborn adviser!' He thought looking at him in the eye as if he meant what he said.

Natsume then made the first attack and ran towards Persona while he positioned his hand to where Persona's stomach was. He inhaled a lot of air and released it by the time his hand hit Persona. But then, he felt something was not right. Persona quickly grabbed Mikan's small hand and twisted it as hard as he can that made his body turn also in mid-air. The air carried him and hit him at the tree trunk. Because of the strength of Persona's hand, the tree that got hit by Mikan made a huge crack in the tree.

'Argh! This is harder than I thought it would be...' Natsume thought and slowly stood up never minding the pain in his body. He positioned his hands at the side with his palm facing the sky. He started to put all his energy in his hand but... Something was really wrong! He looked at his hands and saw that nothing has change. There was no fire! 'Shoot! I forgot I was in this idiot's body! Now I can't fight him. Argh. Wait a minute... So that means Mikan has my fire alice! Dammit! Knowing that dumb girl, she won't be able to contorl the alice she's holding right now!'

"What's wrong Mikan? Are you done? Because I have work to do and you're practically wasting my time here." Persona crossed his arms.

"Tch. Whatever..." Natsume then left Persona and quickly ran to find Mikan.

"Hmp. I knew it." Persona whispered to himself. He knew all along that Natsume was in Mikan's body. Of course, he is quite a genius. Well, that's the reason he was assigned as the adviser to the dangerous ability class.

* * *

Mikan walked silently through the hallway looking for her next class, when suddenly somebody called her name from behind. She quickly turned around and saw Misaki looking worried. "Hi, Misaki! Is something wrong?"

"Huh? Uhm... This is kinda awkward for you to talk to me black cat...?" She tried to tease the person in front of her.

"Huh?!" Mikan then remembered that she was in natsume's body. She's still not used to this 'I-am-Natsume-the-cold-blooded-human' thing. "Oh... Uh..."

Misaki looked the weird looking guy. His actions were really not like him so she just thought that maybe something happened with him and Mikan. haha. She's really is a very imaginative woman.

"Hm... Well... I'll tell you then. Mikan's gone missing and the special ability class is already checking on who's present.

'Shoot! I forgot! I'm supposed to go to the...' Mikan gulped at the thought. '...D-d-angerous ability class.'

"Uhm... Yah... Uhm... I forgot I got to be in my Class too... Uhm..." Mikan said nervously.

"?" Misaki looked at him suspiciously.

"I kinda forgot where the dangerous ability type class is... do you know where it is?"

"Oh... Uhm... Well... Your class is just right behind you, yah know?" She tilted her head to the left while her hand was pointing at the door that was behind Mikan.

'I'm so disgraceful...' Mikan thought with her head facing the floor and sweat dropping.

"Haha! Your funny today Natsume! Did mikan did something to you?!" She teased again that really hit Mikan's heart.

"Well then, I got to go now! Ja ne!" Misaki waved at Natsume while she ran again, trying to find Mikan.

'Wah! What did I get myself into?! This is so hard... And where the hell is Natsume?! I haven't seen him since he left me in MY room. Hmp! The nerve of that guy...' She thought while her head was already smoking because of a lot of mixed emotions composed of anger and her body was starting to weaken.

She slowly took small steps that were very small! Barely moving, she tried to face the door behind her.

The door was surrounded by a dark aura that there were dark smokes coming out at the sides of the door. Creepy...

She nervously placed her hand at the door knob and turned it even thought her hand was shaking terribly! The students inside the classroom caught their attention by the door shaking that made some rattling noise.

"-Gulp- Here it goes..." She closed her eyes tightly.

* * *

_A.N.: Whew! Another chapter successfully finished! I'm so glad... Nyahaha... Don't forget to review! Can't wait to write the next chapter!_

–_finding inspiration mode-_


	6. Chapter 6

_A.N.: Wih! IT's me again! Hehe.. First of all I want to thank all the people who are suppoting my fanfic! Thank you very much! i really appreciate your reviews! Hope you enjoy another chap. of mine... _

_It has been a very exciting, adventurous, sweat-dripping, and funny weekend! haha. We just came from Mauban, Quezon--Cagbalete Island! Just like Boracay because of the white sand! Pretty cool huh?!_

* * *

**-GAKUEN ALICE-**

**TITLE: SWITCH I**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice! I'm just a simple fan girl who wants to write about them so much. FOR THE LOVE OF MIKAN x NATSUME_

_flashback_

_It's time for the Ability type's Class today. Mikan is getting ready for class while Natsume is going to have a very troublesome day._

* * *

Natsume was already panting due to exhaustion looking for Mikan. He laid his hand in his knees while catching his breath. About five feet away from him was Misaki feeling as exhausted as Natsume did.

Both slowly stood straight and getting ready for the run again, when suddenly they both saw each other eye-to-eye that silenced them.

"MIKAN!" Misaki shouted with her hands was placed at the left and right side of her mouth; palms facing each other.

"Shoot! What does she want with Mikan...?" Natsume said to himself.

"What did you just say?! I was just looking for you the whole hour and there you are looking at me like there is nothing important today..." Misaki complained while she took steps forward closer to Mikan.

"Uh. I'm s-sorry. I was jut looking for someone and so I forgot that important something." Natsume smiled like he never smiled before that turned out to be a grin. 'Argh this is so not me... I just feel like barfing about saying... the "sorry word". Mikan really needs to repay me for letting me do such disgusting things.'

Misaki sweat dropped and just tried to forget about Mikan's weird grin.

"Well then, apology accepted." She grabbed Mikan's wrist.

"What the-"

Misaki then took of like a jet plane while Mikan danced with the air like a flag in a flag pole; where in the pole is Misaki. Can you imagine that?! :))

While Natsume was having trouble with Misaki, Mikan was much in a troublesome situation in the Dangerous Ability Class.

Mikan thought to slowly open the door to not let anybody in the room feel suspicious of her. But then her hand just slipped through the door knob that made her fall down to the floor face down. The door slammed at the side of the door that made everyone looked at her with glaring faces.

Mikan was about to run out the door to leave the hell in the room when somebody tapped his shoulder who was about 3-ft high.

She slowly turned her face 360 degrees.

"Onii-chan, you look weird." Youichi stated frankly. Everybody in class just sweat dropped.

"Uh... Oh... Uh..." Mikan just stuttered at the thought that Youichi is already talking to her casually. She was so happy that blood dripped from her nose and then she suddenly blackened out.

* * *

The cold scent of efficascent oil was surrounding the room, that made Mikan sniff more like a dog and then she slowly opened her eyes and saw the white ceiling. She was covered with a white blanket up to her shoulders. Beside him at her right side were Ruka and Youichi and at her left side was Mikan who is really Natsume.

"Ah... Uhm... Where am I?" She asked calmly.

"You're in the academy's clinic Natsume. Do you feel okay now?" Ruka answered the clueless boy in bed.

"Oh, really? Ugh... my head... What happened awhile ago anyway?" she asked.

"You fainted." Youichi answered with his eyes glaring deep into those eyes of Natsume (who is Mikan).

'This is so hard... Why is he looking at me that way?!' She sweat dropped.

Suddenly, someone opened the curtain-like cloth just behind Ruka and Youichi, this cloth serves as a division for the privacy of the clinic's patients.

Persona then stood in front of Natsume's bed still carrying his deadly aura.

"What brings you here Persona?" the real Natsume asked.

"You know each other Mikan?!" Ruka asked with his shocked expression.

"Hai, we met just this morning. It is kinda weird for me to be ale to communicate with this so called Mikan Sakura." Persona said while he slightly fixed his mask that covered only his eyes.

"Oh, I see. Why is that Mikan?" Ruka turned to face Mikan.

"It's none of your business Ruka."

"Wah! MIKAN IS THAT REALLY YOU?!" Ruka shouted.

Mikan just sighed knowing that Natsume won't be able to cover all his true bad characteristics.

Youichi just glared more at Natsume and Mikan. He can feel that something was wrong with his Onii-chan and the idiot.

"Tch. Then if you're condition is like this Natsume, I might as well let you not attend my class for a few days. Just come to me if you are ready." Persona smirked and left the room.

'Hm? Why should I be ready? For what?' she thought, 'Might as well ask Natsume after Ruka and Youichi leaves this room.'

Ruka then looked at his watch and bid a good-bye to Natsume and Mikan. "Bye guys... I got to go now. Come on Youichi, you need to go to your next class too."

"Hmp." Youichi crossed his arms and grabbed Ruka's hand.

As soon as they left, Mikan took a deep breath and asked Natsume straightly. "So what is the one Persona's talking about being 'ready'?

"Don't mind it. Just don't go to him. Don't be ready. Or you'll put me into a lot of trouble." Natsume crossed his arms while looking at her in the eyes like he meant it seriously.

"Hmp. Whatever." Mikan pouted. 'I'm still going to find out even if you're not gonna tell me. I got to get things straight.'

* * *

A.N.: Another Chapter Updated! hehe... :) Please do review!


	7. Chapter 7

_A.N.: It's me again... Ugh... It's so sad to think that I am going to be a fourth year already... yuCk! wa! This is so hard.. Oh well... Got to live with it._

* * *

**-GAKUEN ALICE-**

**TITLE: SWITCH I**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice! I'm just a simple fan girl who wants to write about them so much. FOR THE LOVE OF MIKAN x NATSUME_

_flashback_

_It looks like Mikan's first time to enter the Dangerous ability class turned out to be an awful one. Well, it's because she ended up being in the clinic. Youichi also had a suspicious feeling about Mikan and his Onii-chan._

* * *

The bell has finally rung that made everyone in class sighed.

Hotaru was fixing her stuff when suddenly Natsume stood in front of her.

"How long have you been fixing the machine for us to get back to our real body...? I'm getting sick of this little girl's body and alice. And..."

"Hm?" Hotaru raised her eyebrows.

"... She's getting into a bad situation." Natsume murmured while he covered his blush with his bangs.

"Is that so? Then i guess I got to start on the 'go back to the way things are' machine of mine." (Such a long name... Haha... Well, I can't think of what you can call it. So this will do... right?! Haha. xD)

"WHAT?! SO THAT MEANS YOU HAVEN'T STARTED MAKING IT YET!" Natsume shouted and punched Hotaru's desk that made everyone looked at them.

The commotion caught Mikan's attention that made her march towards them. Mikan just came form the clinic and is actually just passing by their classroom when she heard Natsume talking about Hotaru.

"Why are you screaming at Hotaru like that?!" Mikan looked at Natsume in the eyes.

"Why don't you ask this idiot friend of yours?" Natsume insisted while pointing his finger to Hotaru's face.

"Whatever it is, don't scream in front of Hotaru!"

Everyone was totally shaken about their conversation. Because it was like Natsume was trying to protect Hotaru that usually Mikan does and Mikan was shouting at her best friend.

"Uhm... Guys... What's going on?" Yuu asked calmly with sweat drop on his head.

"It's NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Natsume and Mikan said at the same time.

Yuu just looked down and tried to step away and keep his distance without even moving his feet "anime style". Get it?!

"Natsume calm down you just came from the clinic and the nurse said to rest for a while." Ruka tried to calm his best friend.

"Stop screaming you two! You're both giving me a headache." She positioned her infamous BAKA gun to both Natsume and Mikan. "The reason why 'Mikan' is saying such things is because I haven't started the machine that will make you two to go back to the way things are."

"Oh I see." Mikan suddenly calmed down. But still she turned to Natsume. "But that is not an excuse for talking to Hotaru that way."

"Tch." Natsume crossed his arms.

"Uhm... Can I ask a question guys?" Ruka raised his right hand.

"Hm?" The three looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean 'a machine that will make you two to go back to the way things are'?"

The three looked at each other thinking if they will tell Ruka about Natsume and Mikan's switch problem.

"Tell him." Natsume said blankly.

"Okay... first things first..." Mikan put her hands on her waist. "Can we go to somewhere private...? 'Cuz these people are kinda butting in." Mikan sweat dropped as the people with curious eyes surrounded them.

"Awww..." The crowd pouted.

So then, they left the room and went to Hotaru's secret lab.

"Hotaru... I never knew that you ever had a secret lab?!" Mikan asked in amazement.

"That's why it's called 'SECRET' lab you baka." Hotaru answered like it was common sense.

Ruka just sweat dropped while Natsume remained silent.

"Does this machine you all are talking about have something to do with Natsume acting like Mikan and Mikan acting like Natsume?"

"YES." They all said with anger in their voices.

"Oh I see." Ruka scratched his cheek with his 'pointy' finger.

"Uhm... So you are actually Mikan while you are actually Natsume?!" Ruka asked while he pointed his finger first at the guy beside Hotaru then the guy beside him.

The only answer he got from the two was a death glare.

Ruka then thought to just keep silent to remain safe and peaceful from the evil hearts of his 2 friends in their troublesome situation.

Hotaru suddenly stopped just before reaching a large tree just about 10 meters away form the territory of the known Mr. Bear; who was actually sweeping outside his house when suddenly a sparkle of light was seen in his right eye.

"Oh please not me! I'm already in Natsume's body!" Mikan pleaded with her knees are now at the ground.

Mr. Bear carried a huge rock that was just beside him and threw it at the target.

"Yes!" Mikan smiled as she saw the rock heading towards Natsume's place. But then, the known glare of Natsume gave the rock chills that made it go right towards Mikan's face.

"OUUUUCH!!" Mikan cried; her body almost felt numb because of the weight that squished her body flat on the ground.

"Mikan?! Are you alright?!" Ruka panicked.

"What do you think...?" Mikan said feeling her body weaken.

* * *

In the so called lab, Mikan was lying on a couch while Natsume sat with his hand on his head and Ruka was just sitting right next to Natsume.

"Ugh... My body still hurts..." Mikan slowly sat down like an old MAN. Of course, still in Natsume's body.

"What now Hotaru?" Ruka asked Hotaru who is already fixing her machine that will switch Natsume and Mikan back to their normal bodies. Cringing of metals can be heard as Hotaru's sweat dripping.

"..."

"Uh... So I guess it's still not finished. hehe." Ruka said, he remembered that he brought his handkerchief. Good thing its still not used. He stood and stepped closer to Hotaru to wipe her forehead.

". . ." Mikan and Natsume just stared at the two and thought that they were like lovers or something.

Hotaru sensed their thoughts about their situation right now that made her blush. But, she just covered it with her bangs and grabbed Ruka's hadkerchief and used it by herself.

Ruka, surprised about what happened suddenly turned bright red. "Ah... Gomen Hotaru...!" he bowed his head.

Mikan giggled at the thought of the two being together and received an evil glare from Hotaru, that made her sweat drop and look the other way.

Natsume was just staring at Mikan and thought about what she was thinking, "Hmp."

"Hm?" Mikan looked at Natsume looking so innocent.

'Dense as always...' Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka thought.

"...There... Done..." Hotaru stood straight and stretched her arms.

"So?! Is it ready?!" Mikan looked at the machine from angle to angle.

"No... Unless you want to make things worse. This is still a trial version." Hotaru held the machine that looked like her Switch machine. The only difference is that the machine had a key pad of numbers like you can only use it if you know the password.

"Again...?" Mikan sighed as her hope ended.

"Here. Let me show you. This is Dummy no. 1 and Dummy no. 2." Hotaru showed them by holding the two dummies, the other was at the left and the other at the right. Of course, it was a boy and a girl type of dummy that looked exactly like Natsume and Mikan.

She placed the two dummies in the machine and a fog was surrounding the machine again.

They all waited for the result and then...

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

_A.N. WOW! This is a long chap. Haha. Oh Well... I hope it will turn out good. Wait for the next chapter. I guess the climax about Mikan having some problems is going to wait. haha. xD Please Review again! Hehe... Thanks!_


	8. Chapter 8

_A.N.: Here's another chapter! Hehe... Enjoy... :D_

* * *

**-GAKUEN ALICE-**

**TITLE: SWITCH I**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice! I'm just a simple fan girl who wants to write about them so much. FOR THE LOVE OF MIKAN x NATSUME_

_flashback_

_Hotaru is already starting on making the machine that will make Natsume and Mikan switch back to their real bodies. Ruka is also starting to somehow show affection to the ice princess. Kyaa! Kawaii! Right?!_

* * *

They all waited for the result and then suddenly without notice, everybody jaw dropped to the floor at the time they saw the dummies.

"What the hell?!" Mikan yelled.

"I definitely don't want to look like that." Natsume said as he grabbed a manga coming out of nowhere.

In front of them were the dummies that already switched their bodies... in half. The bottom half of dummy no. 1 that looked like Mikan was on dummy no. 2 that looked like Natsume. That means... they switched halves!

"Hm..." Hotaru scratched her head. "...How about if I..." She held her screw driver that was also made by her. The screw driver isn't your ordinary screw driver because it is an all in one appliance for fixing stuff; composed of the screw driver, pliers, knife, stapler and scissors. It really looks weird physically because it actually looks like a mini remote control. When you press one button or number one the appliance flips open. It can be from the sides, back and front. Knowing that there are harmful things placed there; like the knife, only Hotaru can use it because she already memorized how each of it comes out. It can also be considered a trial version. Haha.

"Uhm... Don't you think that's a little dangerous?" Ruka asked as he pointed the invention she held.

"Hai, I know." She said as if it was just a toy for her.

They all sweat dropped.

Another adjustment has been made by Hotaru and they are already ready for another test. Hotaru walked towards the closet and grabbed another one of her dummies that was hanged in a hanger. Mikan curiously peeked through the closet and her eyes suddenly widened. "WAH! Why are there lots of dummies in here especially mine?!"

The 'Mikan dummies' are in fact lined up as if the closet is that wide! While there were only a few 'Natsume dummies', about 1/3 of the 'Mikan dummies'.

"I kinda use your dummies for testing usually and it humors me." Hotaru's eyes sparkled at the side.

"Wah! You're so evil Hotaru! That's why sometimes you give me the chills." Mikan slowly walked backwards away from Hotaru.

Ruka and Natsume just sweat dropped knowing Hotaru can be a little weird and obnoxious sometimes.

And there it all started again, a fog-like smoke surrounded the machine and there slowly the fog cleared and they saw the dummies.

"ACK!" Mikan commented. Yah, right... it is a comment. xD

The dummies were now switched with their heads. The head of Mikan was now in Natsume's body and vice versa.

"Okay then, another adjustment..." She held her invention and pressed another button and turned a screw in side the machine to the left; to loosen it a little bit. Don't know why though.

They repeated it a lot of times and so the dummies that were used was piled up in a corner, imagine that?! They didn't even notice it was already dark. Mikan looked at her wrist watch and saw that it was already 11:00 pm. "Whoa! It's already 11pm!" Her stomach started to growl that made everyone look at her.

"Uh... Ahaha... I guess I forgot we didn't eat dinner." She blushed and giggled. And after seconds Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru's stomach started to complain as well. And they all started to laugh.

"Well then guys, let's take a break. Especially you Hotaru, you also need to rest for a while, you've been working on this machine nonstop you might get sick." Ruka smiled.

Hotaru placed her small invention on the table as she covered her blush with her bangs. 'Argh. Why is he suddenly saying such things?! And why do I feel this way...? This is so awkward.' She thought.

"EATING TIME... EATING TIME!" Mikan sang as she raised her left and right arm to the air consecutively followed by her knees that rose up and down.

"Stop singing you idiot. You still don't sing very well." Natsume teased.

"Hmp. It is your voice you know!" She said as she let out her tongue. "Beh!"

"No it's not. The singing skill is still with me."

"Oh really?! Then why try singing for us." She glared.

"Tch. No way I'm gonna waste my time letting you hear it." He looked away as his cheeks turned pink.

"Ayiee... You're blushing Natsume!!" Mikan's eyes shaped like a star.

"Would you stop mocking me BAKA, or else!" He clenched his fists trying to calm down.

"Or else what...? NAT-SU-ME." She grinned.

He walked towards her briskly that made Mikan walk backwards until her back felt the wall. He placed his hands on the wall and went closer to Mikan's face and then to her ears and whispered, "Or I'll kiss... you..."

Mikan's face slowly turned red like a tomato. "W-wh-What are you trying to say?!"

"I mean it." He continued.

She gulped and pushed Natsume to the side. "Hmp."

The two pairs that were watching the two raised their right eyebrow, like they were watching a movie show or something.

"Come on guys!" Mikan pushed Hotaru and Mikan outside the metallic door in front of them. "I don't want to loose my appetite you know?!" She peeked at Natsume by the corner of her eyes and gave him a 'Hmp.' look.

"Tch." He smirked.

The metallic door was actually a door of an elevator. Of course, Mikan knew this just know because of her faint awhile ago.

"Hm... So this is an elevator." She examined. "Question is... how an elevator could fit under the tree?!"

Nobody answered her because all of them neither knew how except of course the one who made this possible.

"I did a lot of digging." Hotaru finally answered.

"How can you actually dig this much?!" Mikan said knowing it looks impossible.

"Of course by using an invention I made. Remember the thing I used when we were trying to save a lot of people from the wild animals that were freed by the one and only Ruka Nogi's and we were also saving the academy from Rio's singing voice that could actually control your mind." (Sorry guys! I forgot the name of that machine but I think this description I wrote will be helpful for you to remember that episode.)

"Uhm... you didn't have to say that much Hotaru..." Ruka suggested, feeling his heart being torn apart once again.

"Oh that thing! haha... I remembered that! The large brown animal that had a pointy silver metal nose!" She looked above her trying to remember that moment.

Ting.

The elevator door suddenly opened and they walked outside seeing the grassy floor once again. Mikan was the first to come out and saw the elevator that lifted the tree. So, the tree was really on top of the elevator.

"I can't believe that this tree still lives after letting its roots always go back and forth to the soil." Mikan thought aloud.

"Hey guys! Why don't we eat in my aka. Natsume's room?!" Mikan suggested.

"And who gave you permission to invite all of us to eat in MY room?" Natsume glared.

"C'mon! Please! Just one time..." Mikan pleaded.

"Whatever."

"Yeay! Thanks Natsume!" She smiled joyfully that made Natsume blush.

* * *

In the real Natsume's Room, everyone was already sitted on their sits. The table in front of them shined like a crystal jewel. The plates, glasses, spoons and forks were already prepared by the robot that guards the dorm as always. Their sitting arrangement was actually like this, Natsume and Mikan sat side by side facing Ruka and Hotaru respectively.

"Will there be anything you please Master Natsume?" The Robot Girl respectfully asked like Natsume was some kind of a king or something.

"No more. We will just wait for the food please. Thank you." Mikan smiled.

"You're welcome Sir. Your food will be served in a moment." The Robot girl smiled looking pleased and yet confused. Well, it's because knowing Natsume, he never showed some gratitude to anyone before so it was a little weird for the Robot Girl.

"You ARE STILL in my body you know..." Natsume reminded.

"Sheesh, you should thank me for making you a gentleman for once." Mikan raised her chin.

"That doesn't suit me baka."

"Whatever."

"These two really doesn't stop fighting don't they?" Hotaru asked that was more like a statement.

"Haha. Maybe it's also a showing of affection to each other." Ruka laughed.

"NO IT"S NOT!" Natsume and Mikan said as they banged the tabled with their fists at the same time.

"Heh." Hotaru smirked. "Yah right..."

The fighting couple looked at each other blushing. They soon looked the opposite direction and sat down again.

At the time they sat, the food was served. The Robot politely put the plates of food on the table where in each of the plates of food were held by lots of hands extending to place the meals on the table.

"Itadakimasu!" Mikan held the fork with her left hand and the spoon with her right hand.

They all ate peacefully and silently. Well, they ARE hungry.

* * *

_A.N.: The next chapter maybe is the start of Mikan's stubborness. So watch out for the next chappie! hehe... Please do review again! HEHE... Write all you're thoughts about this chapter... :D Thanks!_


	9. Chapter 9

_A.N.: SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!_

* * *

**-GAKUEN ALICE-**

**TITLE: SWITCH I**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice! I'm just a simple fan girl who wants to write about them so much. FOR THE LOVE OF MIKAN x NATSUME_

_flashback_

_Although the machine Hotaru made didn't turn out to be successful for now, they decided to eat their dinner at Natsume's room! It looks like Natsume talks a lot at the past chapter like angelakawaii said. haha. oh well, let's continue then..._

* * *

Burp!

Looks like everyone had their satisfied stomachs at this point. And so Hotaru was the first one who stood up and bid her goodbyes to everyone while tapping her now-at-peace-stomach. Ruka just followed knowing that he might soon fall asleep without knowing where he was exactly sleeping at or on. He will just always know that his muscles were already aching the next time he wakes up because of sleeping at the floor, on the table or sometimes... at the bath tub. But don't worry! That only occurs at times when he should be sleeping; like, 1:00am... or so...

Hotaru watched Ruka's eyes slowly closing and his steps looking like the steps of a drowsy old man.

"Tch. Ruka's such a baka too; knowing that he should be sleeping at this kind of hour." Hotaru mumbled to herself.

"Huh?" Ruka asked weakly as he heard Hotaru say something.

Hotaru didn't reply. She was also feeling a little sleepy at that moment. Sleepiness can also be contagious.

Ruka was about to fall when suddenly he felt someone's head lying on his left shoulder. He turned his head to see what happened and there... His sleepiness finally left his brain and a panicking expression was replaced.

"WAH!! HOTARUUUUU!!" Ruka tried to wake the unconscious girl beside him.

He tried to wake her up by yelling at her ears, shook her shoulders and did a lot of stuff that will make Hotaru use her baka gun at him many times. It took time for Ruka to end his hopes about waking up the inventor. And so at the end, he heaved a huge sigh and thought, 'Hm... I guess I have to bring her to her room today. Aw... It thought I will have a comfortable sleep this day... But I guess not.' He again sighed.

He stretched his arms and started to carry Hotaru back to her room by using a piggy-back ride. He blushed a little at the time he felt Hotaru's chest on his back and his arms feeling Hotaru's smooth legs. 'This is so awkward...'

* * *

Back at Natsume's room, Mikan and Natsume remained silently sitted at their seats while the robot girl (awts... I forgot the name again... If you know the name of the robot girl that guards the dorm house, please inform me!) continued to clean up the table full of bits of food.

To break the silence Mikan was the one who talked first, "Uh... So are you going to go to MY room now?"

Natsume who was irritated by the question then stood up and kept his emotions in him. "Just tell me if you want me to leave."

"N-na-ni?! What are you talking about?! I didn't tell you to leave!" Mikan looked at him in the eye. Their eyes were glued to each other for a while when Mikan looked the other way and realized what she said. "Uh... Uhm.. I mean... I still have questions to ask..."

"..."

Mikan then moved towards the bed and sat on the side part of the bed. Natsume then stood up and sat 30cm away from her on bed.

"Uhm... What do you actually do with Persona anyway?" Mikan asked as she played with her fingers.

"None of your business."

"You always say that. It's like you don't trust me when it comes to serious topics." Mikan sighed.

Natsume looked at those innocent eyes beside him that was never really his for now and so he decided to speak up. "It's my problem. Don't join me. Don't join the darkness." He said the 'darkness' word softly.

Mikan stared at Natsume and said, "What if... I want to..."

Natsume looked at Mikan because of the sudden response. "Then tell me why you want to..."

"Because... of course... I'm your friend..."

Natsume felt a pinch of pain in his heart after hearing that Mikan only treats him as his friend. Only a friend.

"Tch."

"What do you mean 'Tch'...? I'm serious." Mikan placed her hands at the side.

"..."

"There you go again. What's up with the darkness anyway?!" Mikan forcefully asked.

"Get a dictionary you baka."

"Awts. Then if you don't want to tell me, then I'll ask Persona myself." Mikan threatened but she really meant that.

Natsume stood up and quickly stood in front of Mikan. "I'm telling you it's dangerous!"

His eyes suddenly turned Mikan's hazel eyes into black burned ones. The one who was in front of him really felt Natsume's real feelings.

"Hm... So then... I promise... I'll not go." Mikan looked down.

Natsume's eyes suddenly turned back to Mikan's normal hazel eyes. And then he left without a word; now trying to hear anything about that topic.

The room turned silent. You can only now hear the ticking of the clock where in the longest hand of the clock was pointed at number 6 and the one which had the smallest length was pointed at the number 1. 1:30 am... The time when Mikan started a new beginning for her and for Natsume.

The time now is 4:00am. Mikan hardly slept about the thought she decided on her own. She quickly changed into her uniform and went straight to Persona's place.

There in the wooden cabin was Persona sitting on a wooden bench, drinking coffee while reading a gakuen newspaper. Knowing Persona, he quickly recognized who was there and so he placed the newspaper on the table beside the coffee cup and stood.

"I'm ready Persona. Just tell me what you want me to do." Mikan said straightforwardly.

"Heh." The air that surrounded the place suddenly felt like a dangerous aura that may lead to the darkness that Mikan never understood.

* * *

_A.N.: Watch out for the next update! hihi..._


	10. Chapter 10

_A.N.: Wah! Sorry for another late upd8! :(( I blame school assignments... T.T_

* * *

**-GAKUEN ALICE-**

**TITLE: SWITCH I**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice! I'm just a simple fan girl who wants to write about them so much. FOR THE LOVE OF MIKAN x NATSUME_

_flashback_

_Mikan is already ready to face the one and only, PERSONA. And here in this chapter begins the step towards Mikan's struggles for her friend that may someday... lead to love for Natsume. _

* * *

It was a panicking moment for Ruka at Chapter 9. Mikan is also about to start some trouble she never would've thought.

"Hello there. It looks like your ready. Aren't you?" Persona said mischievously. He crossed his arms and a glint of spark in his eyes shimmered in the middle of the darkness.

"...Hmp. What now? What do I have to do?" Mikan asked keeping her nervousness inside her, but still Persona, being the most genius teacher in the academy, he knew what Mikan felt.

"Let's first start with a simple training." Persona stated seriously and he turned around to face an old oak tree that was at the right side of the cabin. "Follow me."

She gulped and said to herself, 'Okay... This is it Mikan! You have to do this for... wait a minute... For whom am I actually doing this for?!' An image of a young raven-haired boy entered her mind. '...Uh, What the heck am I thinking?! Argh! BAKA NATSUME!' She closed her eyes so tight that she slowly felt her heart beating so fast. It wasn't just a normal fast heart beating after a long run. It was something different because it made her cheeks hot red.

(A.N.: There! Mikkahell, here is your suggestion that you adviced me to place in one of my chapters. Hehe. Hope you'll appreciate it! )

Persona turned around to see what's going on behind him and there he saw the innocent girl's heart feeling confused and frozen. "Hey! Are you going or not?" He sounded like a strict teacher that made Mikan feel alarmed that also made her trip on a stone that was just a few millimeters away from her right foot.

"Ou!" She held her sore head and looked at Persona who was already glaring at her with an evil aura effect surrounding his body. 'Wah! He sure can sometimes look scary... Argh! I got to fix myself.'

"Uh. Gomen. I-I-I just thought about something." Mikan timidly said as she scratched the back of her head.

"Tch. You got to keep your mind focus starting from today especially in training or else."

Mikan felt so frightened about the thought of what Persona would do to her if ever she makes another mistake that she slowly backed away a few steps from him.

She inhaled a mouthful of air and closed her eyes and out of the blue she lost sight of Persona. "WAH! Where did he go?!" She ran left... right... forward and backward with her panic expression glued to her face. And suddenly she didn't notice a hole in the ground that made her fall into a metal silver hole that was actually a secret passage to a secret place. Duh?

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" She freaked out as she felt her butt slowly getting hotter and hotter and then a fire can be seen surrounding her butt. The reason why her butt was flaring was because of friction. Yes, it is friction like in the science subject. All Hail SCIENCE! It was pretty helpful today. HAHA. XD

After a few hot seconds, she dived into a large bath tub filled with cold water. This cold water is really COLD! Because it is actually filled up with ice cubes!

"WHAT THE-" She hardly saw that bath tub because of the cold fog that met her eyes.

Splash!

Suddenly a boy in an ice went down the kiddy-style-like slide at the corner of the bath tub.

Persona, who was just in front of the frozen child placed his hands on his hips and confirmed to himself, "This is gonna be a pretty serious training." He then pushed the large block of ice in front of the campfire. And after minutes the ice melted and the shivering 'Natsume' started to sweat like hell.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU?!" Mikan complained loudly in front of Persona's face.

"T-R-A-I-N-I-N-G." Persona spelled each letter bringing him closer and closer to poor Mikan's face that made her blush a little.

"Tch." She looked to the right to avoid Persona's evil glares.

"So then... Shall we start for the REAL training...?" Persona stretched his arms and fingers.

"HUH?! So the one I went through awhile ago wasn't a training?!" Mikan said furiously.

"Let's say it's just a simple introduction. And please don't ask too much questions Natsume. _If that really is you name..._" Persona looked at her by the corner of his eye; emphasizing the phrase, 'If that really is your name...'

Mikan's heart suddenly skipped a beat that made think that maybe Persona already knew about the switch thingy... But then she thought again that it was impossible... is it?

Without noticing that Persona already started to train her by throwing stones at her, Mikan suddenly felt something heat up in her hand and then she realized that a fire suddenly flamed her whole body. It only confused her about the thought that she wasn't feeling any burning pain. She felt calm and immune to the heat. And so she exclaimed to herslef, 'Gyaa! So does this mean... –gulp- I have the power of fire while Natsume has my notifying alice?! WAH! This is so hard!!'

"What's wrong Natsume? Forgot how to use your fire alice?" Persona began to mock.

"Uh... Uhm... Of course n-"

"Not? Sheesh. You got to stop telling lies Natsume. I know the real Natsume would never lie..." Persona said as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"...R-really? Uhm.. Okay then... So you know...?" Mikan asked tensely as her body started to shake not so normal. Her shivers were like shocks of electricity that had flown all throughout her whole body.

"Hm. Gotcha." Persona placed his pointy finger on Mikan's forehead. "Guess I was right about you. Heh."

Mikan's face was now full of confusion. "Huh?"

"Tch. Just stop lying Ms. Sakura. I know everything."

"WAH!! YOU KNOW?!" Mikan's eyes suddenly grew as large as her fists. And she thought of a frightening thought, 'WAHHHH!! This is bad. What will I tell Natsume?! I'm such a BAKA!! Argh!'

"Well then. Basic training will be tomorrow morning. Same time. If you're late, you know what will happen." Persona warned as a large sparkle shimmered at the corner of his eyes.

"Ah... Okay...?" Mikan does admit that she kinda felt good after telling the truth even though it turned out to be deadly for Natsume is the next person she must face about what happened. 'I'm totally dead meat...'

* * *

_A.N.: Please do wait for the next update! I'll be sure to update SOON! Please do support me. And thanks for everyone who supported me! i lav yah all!! XD_


	11. Chapter 11

_A.N.: This is such a busy hectic irritating week! And we just had our periodical exam. And I don't want to remember it! t-t... awts. _

* * *

**-GAKUEN ALICE-**

**TITLE: SWITCH I**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice! I'm just a simple fan girl who wants to write about them so much. FOR THE LOVE OF MIKAN x NATSUME_

_flashback_

_It looks like Persona already knew that Mikan and Natsume switched bodies from the start. Hm. The only question is... How will Mikan tell Natsume about Persona knowing about what happened to them?_

* * *

'Wheeeeeeeeew... What a very very tiring day?!' Mikan thought as she slowly sat down on the bed feeling its soft smooth and comfortable sheets. But then, a bad odor surrounded the room. Sweat drop. "Argh. I guess I better take a bath now. A guy's body really is stinky. T.T"

Haha. So you think that she will take a bath just that?! No no no... She still wore the shirt and shorts and went inside the bath. Haha. It is weird but it is a helpful way for her.

The weather is now getting dark as the raindrops kept on pouring down the glass windows. Everybody outside already started to run for shade and some other guys already had simple petting sessions with some girls that they were with.

'Heh. Looks like I'm just on time.' Mikan sat down at the bed side and changed into a dry loose black shirt and white short pants.

And then a scream was heard outside, "GYAA!"

"What the heck?!" Mikan looked outside the widow and saw that the girl just learned what the guy she's with was about to do. And that made Mikan laugh. "Haha. What's their problem?" Her innocent mind just doesn't get some things at her age. Haha. I wonder when she will have the consciousness to think that those things are a showing of affection. Kinda.

Suddenly the loud speaker from the corridors of the dorm and the outside of school was turned on and it made a rough sound like on the radio. "DEAR STUDENTS, I AM SO SAD TO ANNOUNCE BUT MAYBE HAPPY FOR YOU THAT THERE WILL BE NO CLASSES AT THIS DAY BECAUSE OF THE BAD WEATHER."

"Oh THANK GOD! I will be able to rest for the whole day."

"YEAYYYY!!" Everyone in school applauded and shouted for joy. Making the one who is speaking through the loud speaker angry that he made another announcement...

"AHEM. STUDENTS ARE STILL NOT ALLOWED TO GO OUT OF THEIR ROOMS. EXCEPT FOR SOME REASONS."

But then one student whispered to his friend. "Hehe. We can always use our alices right?" And then his friend giggled showing off his alice. He made their bodies transfer outside the rain. And after minutes, they were electrocuted. "W-W-A-A-A-H-H-H!! W-W-W-H-H-A-A-A-T-T-T-HE-E-HECK??"

And then without a blink of their eyes they were back at their rooms; smoking like a barbeque that got burned.

And here goes another announcement, "HEK HEK. NOBODY'S GOING TO BE ABLE TO USE THEIR ALICES TO GET OUT BECAUSE WE USED BARRIERS FOR WHOEVER USES THEIR ALICES TO GET OUT."

"EVIL!!" The guys who tried to escape cried as they put out their fists out of the air. But... They were electrocuted once again. Aw... Too bad.

I guess now you know who the speaker was. Yes. None other than Mr. Jinno. And there goes the evil laugh being heard by everyone in the academy. The other teachers just sweat dropped.

* * *

BAM! The door was opened and there standing by the door was an angry looking raven haired guy who just got pissed off of something.

Mikan rubbed her eyes that just got awakened by the slam of the door. She saw the rain still pouring outside. And then she thought, 'Wait a minute, It's still raining and we aren't allowed to go out of our rooms... But who is-'

"Nat-su-me."

"What the hell were you thinking MIKAN?!"

'_Mikan?_ So he is serious now. It looks like I'm already caught.' Mikan looked down as her bangs covered her eyes.

"Answer me! I told you not to go did I?! What's wrong with you?! Don't you trust me?!" Natsume's eyes were as fierce as a cat right now. He never felt worried like this his whole life. Natsume walked towards Mikan and hugged her. And this made Mikan felt a shock.

"Natsume?? W-why?"

"I can't lose another person."

_--_

_A flashback of Natsume was seen by Mikan unconsciously... A fire. Burning the whole town and there seeing this scene was a little boy staring at the town where his family lived. A teardrop suddenly flowed through his pink cheeks and his smile turned into a frown; an everlasting frown that will make his world change. And there the rain poured like hell. But it never stopped the fire from burning up the whole place. _

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" The little boy cried out as he knelt down and he suddenly felt a lose. He felt lonely. Alone, a word that echoed through his world. _

_--_

"Natsume?" Mikan couldn't believe that that little buy was Natsume, being inside Natsume's body started make her see things that were in Natsume's whole being.

"Mikan... Please..." Natsume cried as he hugged her tighter.

Mikan's eyes suddenly felt watery and then tears came running down her face. And she hugged Natsume back.

"I'm not gonna leave you Natsume. I'll be here." Mikan calmly said. And there she decided to stop her plan for Natsume's sake. Even if she thinks that her decision will make Persona flabbergasted.

* * *

It's already morning and the rain already left the academy. But it seems that Mikan's going to face another storm that might kill her.

'I never knew Natsume really needs me. And I'm thankful for that.' She smiled as she hugged her pillow.

She changed into her uniform and already ate her breakfast. Ever since yesterday, Mikan felt a need to be strong. Her true self was about to reveal itself. And that was something good for her life yet bad. If this continuous without her knowing, she won't be able to keep it up.

"It's time." Mikan face the mirror, seeing the image of the guy she is starting to know little by little.

She ran towards the forest and saw the same old cabin and faced Persona at once. She felt strong right now, it's like Natsume's body was helping her become stronger, well that was what she thought, because the truth is that she was about to go back to her real body. When? Well, that we still don't know. It is still unstable, that means she can go back now, later, tomorrow... anytime.

"Hm. It looks like you've thought of something I might not like." Persona said as he crossed his arms.

"Uhm..." She gulped. "Well... It's like this..."

But Persona made her stop and said, "You know the consequences right? Even if your reason is for the better or for the worse, you might want rethink about saying some stupid words. 'Cuz I believe, a deal is a deal. No take backs."

"BUT?!"

"Hek. No buts MISSY in a MISTER."

"But I have to!"

"You know... I'm not doing this only for you are in Natsume's body you know. It's already a preparation of the future you."

"Huh? The future me?" Mikan felt curious about her self.

"Tsk. If I tell you what I am talking about will you still continue this mission we talked about?"

"Uh..." Mikan thought. Her heart was pounding as if she felt that Persona knows more about her. Or maybe her parents?! She was having second thoughts that made her think harder. But then, she thought that she have to sacrifice. She needs to know what Persona's thinking.

"Then... I want to know." Mikan looked at him in the eye.

"Tch. You're starting to change Mikan Sakura. Hm. I think it's a good thing that you switched bodies with Natsume. The real you is slowly coming out of you."

"The real me?"

And a strong breeze circled them. The breeze made the aura of the place change. And there was change. A good change or a bad change? We may never know unless Mikan tries to go forward or backward. What do you think will happen this time...?

* * *

_A.N.: WAH! I guess my story is starting to have some drama in it. And sorry for making Natsume weak in this chap.! . I'm just showing a little weak side of Natsume... Well... He isn't perfect... But don't worry I'll try to update soon. Well... All the hectic days are all over. And it is the start of a new quarter. Hehe. wah! That means I'm getting older... oh well... _


	12. Chapter 12

_A.N.: Hm... Here's another update... and guess what! Thank __**"Hagi"** for giving me an inspiration to write this update! haha... you know why? well... i read her fic:** "A FRIEND A LOVER A FOE"** and it was totally awesome! NOTE: she is my best friend in real life! hehe... XD awiii... she had been keeping this fic from me until i sneaked into her envelope styled bag.. haha XD awi! this is a good thing right? in some way... hahah XD_

* * *

**-GAKUEN ALICE-**

**TITLE: SWITCH I**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice! I'm just a simple fan girl who wants to write about them so much. FOR THE LOVE OF MIKAN x NATSUME_

_flashback_

_When Mikan was about to tell Persona that she wil have to tear up the whole plan, Persona warned her about something about her... her true identity... what it is? better read this chap. now! mwahaha... XD_

* * *

'Argh... I feel so damn embarrassed today... T.T After all that 'Emo-like stuff I said to Mikan..' Natsume thought in disgust as he sat down on a wooden bench at the Northern Forest. He was looking up at the clear dark blue sky that still showed a little brightness coming from the sun and the moon. '...There goes my pride. Hek. Never knew that I would somehow do something like that especially in front of a girl. And even if I did that... I might as well show that kind of emotion to only Ruka.' He looked at his girlish body and smirked.

"...I guess this body absorbing all my hidden emotions that Mikan would never hide... Heh. Duh... She is stupid at times..." He chuckled. 'But she is kinda special to all the girls I've met. That's one thing..."

Well you see, it's a Friday today and Natsume decided to skip class. I mean... Be absent for the day to just cool off and have sometime to think. Well... I guess this is the first time Natsume thought of something so deep right? Well... Maybe that's what you call the period of maturity right? Hehe.

There he was sitting now comfortably in that wooden bench when suddenly a bird slowly sat beside him. And after a few moments the small yellow bird flew again and suddenly a small screw in the bench loosened and fell to the grassy floor making the bench unstable and of course made Natsume loose his balance. He fell to his left and making him look like the real Mikan.

"Ou! Argh. So that's how Mikan feels when her clumsy ways start to begin." He held his hips which is really not his! That left a red mark on the side of the skirt.

"Shoot! That's why it hurts so much." He limped going to the girl's restroom which is found at the first floor of the girl's dorm.

The restroom was big, almost the same size of the 3-star room. It's surrounded by pure white comfort room things and it was totally spotless. He then went inside, looked at each cubicle if ever there were still people doing things... uh... like doing the poopy... uh... is that the right word?! hahah, and then he locked the door and without any hesitation removed Mikan's skirt on him revealing Mikan bare skin that he has seen lots of times because of all the 'strawberry panties' kind of teasing. But on second thought, this was different, well, it's because he will be able to see this kind of scenery longer as long as he wanted to. Well, he is in Mikan's body of course, Mikan would never know.

And so after staring for awhile at Mikan's bare smooth skin, he looked at the scratch that was just 2 inches away from her strawberry patterned panty at the left side. "Tsk. What will I do now?" Natsume looked around him and saw the sink and thought of pouring the scratch with tap water and after that he saw the medicine cabinet at the side of the door.

'Heh. I wonder why they have these things inside the girl's restroom when the boy's restroom doesn't have one.' And then he thought, "Heh. I remembered. Girls are girls." But then another thought struck him. 'WHAT THE HECK?! NOW I'M TALKING TO MYSELF A LOT! ARGH. WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING TO ME?!"

The only thing that Natsume hadn't thought about what happened was that this could be a sign of a bad omen that was starting.

* * *

Mikan suddenly felt an electricity flowing through her veins from her foot up to her head. 'Huh... Why do I feel like I am supposed to be hurt at this part...?' She thought as she held the part just 2 inches below her hips. (Natsume's hip.)

"What now Missy?" Persona asked with his hand crossed.

"Huh?... uh..." She totally forgot about what they were talking about after the electric shock she felt so...

"Uh... What are we talking about??" She asked innocently.

Persona fell side wards anime style and stood up again and he was already feeling a little bit irritated now. "Ahem." He coughed. "Your true identity is still hidden right now. And if you are still planning to quit our deal, you might as well suffer the consequences that will not be given by me but will be given by you your own self. And that is going o be a big problem in the future."

Mikan heart suddenly skipped a beat or two making her feel the seriousness of what they are talking about. "Uh... If that's the case I'll need a lot of time to think!" She concluded as she raised her pointy finger to the air and quickly dashed back to the dorm. Well, she did that to escape any further things persona might say that will make it harder for her to think.

"Tsk. I guess she's quite a wise weird kid. Hehe." Persona mumbled to himself.

* * *

While Mikan was on the run, she suddenly saw herself (Natsume) limping out of the girl's dormitory. "Huh? What the heck happened?" Mikan then swiftly ran towards him and knelt in front of him to see what's the problem.

"Tch." Natsume looked away. Well, he had no choice, it was Mikan's body after all so, she knows what to do if something happened to her body. Actually, he already out a band aid in the wounded part but still the pain was there.

"Wah! Why is there a red mark in my skirt?!" She touched that part and made Natsume twitch.

"It's just a scratch baka. It's nothing serious." Natsume said as he removed Mikan's hand away from the wound.

"What are you talking about nothing serious?!" Mikan held the red mark again that made Natsume feel a slight sting again.

"Argh! Would you stop touching that part 'cuz it just got wounded you know?!" He then continued limping towards the bench he was sitting on 10 minutes ago.

"Oh... right... Hehe..." She scratched her forehead and then carried Natsume bridal style. _(A.N.: Kinda weird. But what the heck! It's still MxN! WahU! XD)_

"What do you think you're doing little girl?!"

"Wow... Who's talking?! HAHA!" Mikan laughed hysterically.

"Tch. I never knew that this body had a bunch of strawberry panties lying around her bathroom."

Mikan turned beet red and released Natsume from her hands. "NATSUME YOU PERVERT!!"

"OUCH! That hurt you know!" Natsume complained as her held the wounded part of his body and his ears after.

The people who just woke up from their beds suddenly thought at the same time, 'Is that Natsume?!'

Well, it was still early in the morning, about 5:00 am.

"Don't shout baka. It's still 5:00 in the morning you know."

"Argh! Your still the same Natsume! ." Mikan stomped and without any uncertainty she hugged him so tight that made Natsume feel a little bit confused about what just happened.

"Huh?" He was already sitted on the wooden bench when Mikan hugged him as if it was the end of the world.

"Oh stop talking would yah! And hug me back!" Mikan said as he hugged him much tighter than before.

"Tsk." Natsume didn't really know what was going on so he just hugged her back and thought that he will ask her later. Letting his arms envelope her body made him feel so warm. But then, after 5 seconds he suddenly felt a water dropping at his back and heard a soft whimper from the one who was hugging him. "...Mikan?"

"U-gh... I-it's n-no-thing..." Mikan said trying to hold back the tears that kept flowing to her cheeks but she couldn't.

"You've got to be kidding me... Tell me or I'll stop hugging you." Natsume asked with a tint of blush at his cheeks.

Mikan then hugged him much tighter like she was trying to tell him not to stop hugging him. "U-gh... Well... It's not about you it's about me..." _(A.N.: WOW... what a very NOT rare line... haha XD)_

"That's line is so last season you know..."

Mikan now felt irritated that she stopped hugging him and turned around sitted in an Indian sitting position on the grassy floor with her hands covering her watery eyes. "Argh... I-it's so h-haard to ta-lk to you in this-kind of si-tua-tions..."

Natsume looked down and felt guilty and so he tried to fix himself up just for once. "...What now? What' the problem?"

"Well you see..." Mikan wiped her tears away and faced Natsume with a smile. "...It's just that I wasn't able to stop my deal with Persona."

"WHAT?!"

"There you go again..."

"Tch."

"He said that I am still hiding my true identity and it will come out soon in the future if I don't do this." Mikan picked a daffodil that was found at the ground beside the wooden bench at her side.

Natsume felt a sudden burst of anger deep within his heart as his eyes filled with fire that could burn every piece of flower surrounding them.

"...I'm sorry Natsume."

Mikan lastly said, stood and ran away from Natsume as possible from now on.

Natsume jsut sat there frozen. Not knowing what to do. Realizing that the pain he felt awhile ago was worse than he thought it would be, especially after all these things happened.

* * *

_A.N.: WHEW! At last I was able to finish another chapter! awi! , Watch out for the next chap! . Awoo! This is kinda long..._


	13. Chapter 13

_A.N.: WAH! I'm so sorry this is such a late update. It's all because there were a lot of things going on in school personally and academically that I had no time to write this at once.. GOMEN!! . It's now a sem break so I might be able to write much update now.

* * *

_**-GAKUEN ALICE-**

**TITLE: SWITCH I**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice! I'm just a simple fan girl who wants to write about them so much. FOR THE LOVE OF MIKAN x NATSUME_

_flashback_

_The sign of trouble already started to show at the past chapter. Now, Mikan is ready to face her true self without any hesitation.

* * *

_

The next day, Mikan woke up her NOW usual time and did all the things needed to be done and prepared a bottle of water and an extra towel that was put in her black pouch bag that she just found in Natsume closet. The fact is, last night she got bored of thinking and worrying so she decided to just look at all the things Natsume has in his room. And inside the closet she found the pouch bag behind a pile of different kinds of trashes; like wrappers for candies and junk food and some quizzes that was totally amazing to look at that made Mikan stare at the bright capitalized letter A+! Although it was crumpled and so she just smoothened it and placed it in the desk drawer. The pouch bag was so dirty that she scrubbed it for like... 100 times that made her fingers go wrinkled like an old person's hand would look like.

After she had washed her face she did some stretches and jogged going to the meeting place of Persona and her, the usual cabin in the northern forest.

While jogging through the woods, she sensed something following from behind.

"Huh? Anyone there?" She asked looking behind her while jogging in her place. She was actually wearing a blue jogging pants and a simple white shirt with her normal messy hair. Well, she kept it that kind of way just to remind her that she is still in Natsume's body because time can surely change people.

"..."

But there was no reply so she still continued on jogging but now she was more cautious by listening to anything weird happening.

Crack! The twig of a branch that was on the ground has been stepped on making Mikan look behind without any fear and saw a guy that was wearing a tuxedo with his eyes covered with black shades.

"Gotcha." She said softly and quickly dashed toward the guy and when she was about to hit him in the tummy with her fist, the guy jumped so high that she couldn't see him because of the brightness of the sky. She then looked around her and up and down. And after about 10 seconds, she got bored and thought, 'What the heck? Where did that guy disappear to?!'

But then, a black spot was seen in the sky and she knew something was coming so she readied herself by placing her right fist a little backward making her elbow bend in a right angel _(A.N.: WOW MATH! ahaha XD what the heck!)_ and his left hand fully stretched towards the sky with her knees a little bend. And there little by little the black colored spot turned into the tuxedo awhile ago revealing the stranger. 'Heh. You're mine now.' She smirked. Not the real Mikan? I don't think so too.

A fire was flaring little by little in her hand and then it became a furious fireball ready to kill a very annoying stranger to blood bursting pieces.

When she saw the right time to fire, the guy disappeared again and made her feel very pissed. "ARGH! I'M LOOSING MY PATIENCE YOU BASTARD! DON'T BE A STUPID COWARD!"

"Shh... Little Girl."

"Huh? Who are you? Show yourself!" Mikan looked around.

"I'm here little girl." She sensed that the guy was standing in front of her and there it was. It was a guy, but not the guy awhile ago.. it was..

"Rio..."

"Hehe. Hello there Natsume. Ah.. I mean... Little miss Mikan." He teased.

"Stop your blabbing and tell me what you want."

"Well, of course! We're here for training right?" Rio smiled wearing his usual cape that was like a shoal and sleeveless shirt and black pants with his bodyguards at the side.

"Tch. using your bodyguards again for training...?" She said glaring all the bodyguards surrounding him.

"Hm... Yes. Of course I don't want to be killed by your Natsume's powerful alice right?"

"Tch. Still a coward I see." She looked at her left side.

Rio got irritated and grabbed her neck and whispered to him turning on his alice. "Now Mikan, Persona is absent right now, so I will be your trainer starting from now. You will now follow anything I say without any side comments."

"Argh. Why do I feel like I don't believe you?!"

"Well, you better believe me or your dead."

Mikan looked at him furiously and thought that she will just go with the flow and observe his actions whether good or bad and what he wants from her.

"So let's start then..." Rio's bodyguards stood beside her and held her arms to capture her. And that is Rio's plan for the day.

"What the-!! I thought you are going to teach me!" Mikan shouted hile trying to free her self from the men's grasp.

"I am teaching you..." Rio smirked. "You know what to do..."

The black shades of Rio bodyguards faced Mikan and without any emotion grabbed her making her not feel the ground and teleported her somewhere in Rio's place.

* * *

In Mikan's room where Natsume is currently living, Natsume is sitting on an old wooden chair which is found near the study table with it's pale yellow light on.

Natsume still can't figure out what's going on with Mikan's condition and he really wants to go back to his real body. While thinking about this Natsume felt a spark inside of him. It felt like a slight electrocution in his chest. It kept going on and off as he slowly fell down to the floor. Hi eyes suddenly felt something stingy that made his sight a blur. "Argh! What is happening?! Ugh..." He held his chest that was just in the position where his heart was. It kept coming back and forth and then he suddenly fainted.

Silence was overflowing in the room. And a smell of darkness is slowly arising...

* * *

A blanket covered two people on bed. It was dark inside the room. Blinds were covering the brightness of the outside world. Nobody was there but just two people; two people who didn't even know where they are and how they got there.

"Ugh... Who's there?!" Mikan panicked as she saw someone beside her in a dark room.

"...Hm.. Huh? Mikan?"

"Wait a minute... Natsume?!" Mikan stared at the figure at her left.

"...Who do you think it was stupid?"

"ARGH! STOP that!" Suddenly Mikan realized something new. "Wait a minute! Uh.. Uh..."

"What is it polka?"

Mikan gave him a shivering smile as tears of joy came running down her cheeks. "Don't you see Natsume?!"

"Uh... Isn't it obvious?"

"We're back to our own bodies!!"

"Hm?" Natsume tried to feel his hands, hair and everything. If you know what I mean.. HAHA. "Hm. I guess you're right. But how?"

"Well I don't know. But wait. Why exactly are you beside me??"

"Why would you think I would know if I just woke up after you..."

Mikan sighed and silenced her self for a while and then, "Oh my GOD!! Did something happen to us?!"

"WHAT?! SHEESH... Why would I ever do that?! Considering that your form looks like a wooden plank."

Mikan's face turned red and he strangled him with her two hands, making his head bobble.

"Ou." Natsume said making it sound like a warning. And so Mikan stopped.

"Hmp."

"Hello you two..."

"Huh who's there?!" Mikan looked around.

"Show yourself." Natsume glared at the person he felt he knew from before.

"Good Morning Mikan and Natsume. I see that you've already found out that you're both back in your original bodies."

"Rio." Natsume murmured.

"You got that right Natsume." He faced Natsume.

"Rio? Argh! I remember now!" Mikan's eyes suddenly felt hot. She remembered everything from before she had woken up.

"Tsk. I guess the medicine doesn't have that kind of side effect from you."

"Heh." Natsume smirked.

Rio slapped his forehead. "Argh. you two are so strong when it comes to those kind of drugs. Oh well, at least we know now."

"What do you want Rio?" Natsume looked at him in the eyes.

"Nothing much. Just your cooperation."

"Cooperation? For what?!" Mikan angrily said.

"You'll see. For the meantime I'll keep you two locked in here. And when the time is right. You will see then."

"What the?! WAIT!" Mikan almost reached the door but then by the time she tried to find for the door knob it was already locked. And there was no door knob exactly. It was just a metallic door. Well, that's what technology does and maybe alices.

"Argh! What now?!" Mikan sat on the floor.

* * *

_A.N.: - I see that we are now getting deeper into the climax... I can't wait to write the next one! Please review for me to know your thoughts about this chap! , hihi... _


	14. Chapter 14

_A.N.: Here's another chappie!!!

* * *

_**TITLE: SWITCH I**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice! I'm just a simple fan girl who wants to write about them so much. FOR THE LOVE OF MIKAN x NATSUME_

_~flashback~_

_The good thing that happened in the last chapter was that Mikan and Natsume are back in their own bodies but they are in a lot of trouble. Now that it was obvious that their already outside the campus and kidnapped by Rio, what will they do then?!

* * *

_At the academy, Ruka and Hotaru are currently doing the so-called invention that will turn Mikan and Natsume back to normal. Screws, 'metal-thingies', screw drivers, glue gun, and a lot of stuff that are used for technology are scattered in Hotaru's Lab. (A.N.: If you don't remember that Hotaru's Lab, I want to remind you it was the Lab in the tree from chap.

Ruka silently stared at his princess' eyes not knowing that Hotaru has a keen sense. Maybe it can be so keen that she can actually see ghosts! . After a few minutes, Hotaru can't take the staring aura coming from behind her and so she removed her gas mask, goggles and gloves and turned around to see an innocent smile drawn in that innocent's boy's face. "Stop it Ruka." She smirked.

"H-huh?!" Ruka surprisingly stood up in a panic that made him hit one of Hotaru's invention, and knowing Hotaru all her inventions are being treated as her children. And that made Ruka nervous, nervous enough to think that Hotaru will hate him forever and let him get out of her Lab! But no, a smile crept in the cool face of hers as she slowly went towards the invention which is actually the thing she used to Ruka and Natsume, the 'crab-thingie'. It was unexpectedly beside Ruka's right foot. She stood in front of Ruka face to face and gently bent sideward to reach the invention of hers.

"H-H-Hota-ru?" Ruka stammered not knowing why he was so nervous at the moment.

"You're distracting me Ruka." Hotaru turned her back to him as she continued to make the invention.

"R-Rea-ll-y??" Ruka fidgeted as he slightly turned around as a sign of leaving.

"In a good way." Hotaru giggled.

"Hotaru?" Ruka can't believe his eyes. Hotaru actually giggled! And this was the first time she saw Hotaru smile like that... So... So... Cute. Hehe. It's not that he hadn't seen her pretty and all before, it's just that it was different today. It might be a Hotaru that was slowly opening up to him. Maybe, just maybe treating him as someone more special.

Ruka can't take it anymore, he had to move forward or else he will lose another chance of his life that may never come again. He has to show Hotaru how he really felt about her. Felt? Is that true? Can this Ruka actually maybe in fact be falling in love with Hotaru now, after what he felt for Mikan before? It's true that his first crush was Mikan Sakura but after months had passed after realizing that Natsume had feelings for Mikan and Mikan had feelings for Natsume, that HEARTBREAK flew away like a blink of an eye when he started to stay with Hotaru for a while as friends, and now becoming more than that. They may be just kids, but it feels like puberty is coming faster than what Ruka expected.

"Is there a problem Ruka?" Hotaru looked at him deeply as the boy behind her stood still, looking down and grabbed her hands making her stand and fall in his arms. Arms that were warm and soft that made Hotaru blush as she reminded herself of the time when Ruka was carrying her when she fell asleep. Well, the truth is, she wasn't asleep at that time, and so maybe she was just looking for a sign when she will give in to Ruka's feelings. Well then, we have realized now that Hotaru is not just the ice princess who has lots of medal but the ice princess that will be breaking her own ice and facing the real warm world that she actually keep cover from.

"There's no problem Hotaru," Ruka suddenly felt braver than he felt a while ago, "It's just that I don't want you to leave my side." He tightened his grip in Hotaru's back making her feel his body next to his.

Hotaru looked at the face of a crying Ruka, tears kept overlowing making her shoulders wet. Hotaru knew exactly how Ruka felt about Mikan before and she felt a little guilty for knowing that because she was the one who encouraged him to go to Mikan and have hop in her, also knowing that his best friends had the same feelings too. And so, guilt drained her body, making her sob in silence. "I-i'm S-sorry Ruka."

"No Hotaru. It's not your fault." Ruka mumbled.

Hotaru's throat became soar and dry that made her not able to speak anymore for that situation. Maybe it's a sign that she doesn't have to explain because it might tear Ruka apart. And so, she just hugged him back and stood there beside Ruka's side... forever.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the principal's office of the academy, they were panicking of knowing that Natsume and Mikan are outside the campus, kidnapped by Rio. They still don't know what was his purpose but that something they feared to know because they knew Rio very much, most especially Narumi. And they believe that Rio will do everything to grab hold of something even if it might hurt other innocent people. Another question that crept in their minds is that where could Persona be? It's been a week since Persona was found nowhere. The class may be still in a calm situation because the faculty doesn't want the students to be part of it, except maybe for some top students that can help them in that kind of task. And that person is none other than... Hotaru Imai. Hotaru has the greatest inventions and best friend of Mikan which is a total plus for the teachers. The problem is... they still haven't told Hotaru because they were nervous about making Hotaru mad. It's not that they are degrading their power as teachers because knowing Ms. Imai, she will be outraged and angry about Mikan's situation and she might blame the teachers for it which can be a very hurtful experience.

It's already one o' clock in the morning and Mr. Narumi went to Hotaru's dorm and tried to wake Hotaru up which isn't a good idea because she made traps for people who will wake her up in the middle of the night that Mr. Narumi doesn't know. Traps were made especially for Mikan because she was the cause of the time when she sneaked in Hotaru's room to put some kind of chemical coming from Nonoko in Hotaru's drink which is a problem because she then was the one who represented as the fake Hotaru for her contest about inventions where in Amanatsu (the robot girl, A.N.: Searched for it just now! haha) was the one who wanted to help her master.

"H-ho-ta-r-u..." Mr. Narumi stuttered, not even sure if it was still right to call her after the shocking experience inside Hotaru's room.

Hotaru's eyes widened in shocked but then turned back to normal when she realized it was JUST her teacher. "Sorry Mr. Narumi..." and then she whispered to herself, which the teacher heard slightly, "It's your fault for going in my room w/o knocking. Stupid."

Mr. Narumi folded his arms and stood in front of the now sitting up Hotaru. "Well, the reason I bombarded your room was that..." He gulped making sure not to shock the hell out of Hotaru's intelligent black mailer's mind. "Well... It's because...Mikan-"

Hotaru's eyes suddenly became furious at the time she heard Mikan's name, which is a sound of trouble coming from their teacher's mind. "What happened?" Her body was suddenly facing some black aura that made Mr. Narumi feel a bit chilly about telling her or not.

"Uhm..."

"Spill it."

Mr. Narumi raised his eyebrow at the thought of Hotaru slowly showing off, maybe her true color. "Mikan's is not in the campus right now. She's off somewhere OUTSIDE with Natsume. All because of what we think is Rio's doing."

Hotaru stood up at once and walked past the door leaving Mr. Narumi worriedly confused.

* * *

"Argh. That Baka. She's always getting into trouble. T-T" Hotaru who is still in her pajamas trudged her way towards her secret lab.

When she was about to press a secret button, she felt somebody behind her and so she grabbed her ready-made baka-gun from her pocket which is small but deadly and quickly shot it at whoever person who is behind her back.

"UGH..."

"Oh..." Hotaru suddenly placed her baka gun back into her pocket when she ralized that the person who she shot was Ruka. "Sorry. Didn't see you there."

"Uh... Yeah..." Ruka slowly stood up as he held his now swollen butt. He was also in his pajamas and with his untidy hair showing his exotic part of him made Hotaru skip a beat that made her look away. "Is something wrong Hotaru?"

"..." She just continued in finding the button which she sort of forgot all because of the shock that Ruka can look so hot sometimes.

"Uhm... What are you doing so late outside the dorm?" He slightly kicked a dirt that was in front of his right foot.

"Hmp. I should be asking the same question."

"Oh. Well, I just couldn't sleep for no reason. Hehe." He scratched his head while a blush slowly peeked through his cheeks.

"Hmp. Well, you have goof sensitivity then Ruka."

"Huh?"

"Mr. Narumi just woke me up and said that Mikan and Natsume's in trouble."

"WHAT?!" Ruka's eyes looked so shocked that his friendly sensitivity is going to be shown more.

"I don't need to repeat myself do I?" Hotaru suddenly found the right button now and they fell in the secret trap door on where they were standing on.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Ruka screamed like a little girl while Hotaru wa just calmly falling professionally... in a way that she sat like she were seating on a chair while drinking a cup of tea.

"Oh would you shut it Ruka."

"What are you talking about?! Were falling!!!"

"I know."

Ruka sighed and finally relaxed, giving up on Hotaru's intelligently weird responses.

"So, we ARE going to land in a cushion right?" Ruka asked at ease.

"Yes..."

"What a relief..."

"Yes, ONLY ME."

"What the-?! WHAT!!!!" He finally came back to the screaming and panicking part again, and its like their falling isn't going to an end.

"I'm joking."

Ruka suddenly became for once irritated. "HOTARU!"

"Hehe." She smirked.

After a 10 seconds...

9..

8...

4... I guess time IS fast! HAHA

3..

2..

1..

They finally into a fluffy large pillow, more like a bed.

"Ugh..." Ruka tried to feel the soft cloth that he was sitting on, still with his eyes closed, but suddenly he heard a chuckle beside him. He peeked in the corner of his eyes and saw Hotaru chuckling which is an extremely sweet sight for him but a little awkward because Hotaru is looking at his hair, and when he reached for his head, he felt that his hair was already stood up, like it was electrocuted or something.

He sighed and just folded his arms and hearing the laughter coming out from Hotaru's voice was amazing that he finally laughed together with her.

* * *

Back at Natsume and mikan's situation, things were getting worse. Mikan and Natsume slowly felt their bodies were heating up. Not because of the temperature. It's just that, something inside their bodyu was making them feel hot, like they are having a fever or flu or something. And it isn't just an ordinary sickness, it was different.

"N-natsume...I...don't feel well..." Mikan complained as she tightened her hold to her chest. Her body felt so weak that after a few seconds she might die or something. And she felt too weak to breathe.

"Argh... What did Rio do to us...?!" Natsume panted as he reached for Mikan's forehead.

"N-nat-sume..."

Natsume knows that he should feel pleased when Mikan calls his name this way, but he also knows that it's a bad sign. And he had felt this already before. But, for some reason, he forgot when and how. "D-don't worry... The s-sch-ool won't... leave u-us here... ou-outside the campus. I-I bet they're p-panicking now...Heh."

Mikan hugged her knees tightly as possibly as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Natsume carried her weakly to bed to let her lie down. He almost drained all his energy trying to help Mikan instead of his self, knowing that his body is much weaker because of the tasks that had been given to him for the past years. But, love can truly make you stronger...

And after he placed Mikan on bed with a blanket on her, he fainted and slept on the side of the bed.

* * *

_A.N.: There... another updated chapter. Wah. I'm so sorry again! =.= This is so depressing. A lot of things made me stop in updating because of the addictions... gaia...homeworks which is totally NOT an addiction. It's just that I've realized that being in the 4th year is truly hard. So much requirements... *sighs* Till next time! hope to upload at once.. i hope.. ~.~_


	15. Chapter 15

_A.N.: Here's another chappie!!! GOMENASAI! I know its late... =.=

* * *

_**TITLE: SWITCH I**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice! I'm just a simple fan girl who wants to write about them so much. FOR THE LOVE OF MIKAN x NATSUME_

_~flashback~_

_It looks like Mikan and Natsume are in a pretty difficult situation right now. So, what do you think will happen to the both of them?! Hotaru's probably planning in something to do, now that she knows that situation of her best friend._

_

* * *

_It has been 6 hours since the two couple-like students of the academy fell in a deep slumber, where in they are still not able to find out what the hell is going on with them and what Rio's true plan is.

"mMmm..." Mikan started to regain her consciousness once again as she rubbed her heavy eyes. Mikan then looks around and tries to stretch but it looks like she is having a hard time doing it. 'Shoot! What the hell?!' She started to look down at her body and she... she...

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" she screamed so loud that she almost made herself feel deaf and made her roommate wake up annoyed.

"Would you shut up baka." The teenage guy complained with a tone of irritation in his voice.

"N-nat-s-sume?!!!!" Mikan stared at the teenage Natsume who is also staring at her with a touch of amusement and curiousness.

"M-mikan?" Natsume gulped as he slowly stared at the new teenager Mikan. He stared at her right from her feet up to her head and back to her still flat chest.

Mikan noticed Natsume's eyes gazing upon her chest that made her jump and blush to red that she literally exploded out of embarrassment. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT BAKA?!"

Natsume smirked. "Heh."

"What do you mean by 'Heh'?" Mikan folded her arms and also making her arms cover her chest.

"Never thought you'd still look like a kid." He sat at the side of the bed facing a red faced Mikan. "Hm... Teenagers should look like this right?" He showed Mikan a picture of a sexy pictorial of one of the top idols in Japan.

"Where the hell did that came from?! Don't tell me you always bring that around!" Mikan snatched the picture from his hands and stared at it. The teenage girl in the picture was wearing a 'Neko-mimi outit' while holding a piece of strawberry cake with her left hand.

"I found it there." Natsume pointed at a pile of teenage magazines at one corner of the room near the bed.

"Huh?" Mikan went towards it and felt a little cold. "That's weird. Now why do I feel cold?"

She looked at Natsume who is now staring at something below her waist for some reason. She then looked to where he was looking and saw that she outgrown her uniform that it became too fit and small that some areas are almost bare.

"WAH! You pervert!" She threw the magazine that was beside her at Natsume's face that he easily managed to dodge it by just tilting his head to one side.

"It's not my fault your showing too much skin which doesn't really have something special to be seen." He smirked.

"Gr..." Mikan's face turned read and looked like she was so ready to kill somebody right now. "I'm gonna kill you! NATSUME!!!"

She jumped on him that made them land on bed where Mikan is on top of Natsume, holding his wrists for him not to escape.

"Heh." Natsume stared into Mikan's eyes. Their faces now are actually 5 cm away from each other.

Mikan blushed as she noticed their position. She thought that she should say something negative about Natsume but she can't. 'Damnit. Why is my heart pounding to much. I can hardly breathe.'

"What's the matter strawberries? Cat got your tongue?" He teased as he felt Mikan's nervousness through her trembling grip.

"Its n-nothing!" She quickly let go of Natsume and rolled to the side and sat up, her back facing him as he sat up also.

Natsume constantly looked at her waiting for some words coming out from her mouth, but it seems that she can't speak after the incident.

"Uh... Why the sudden silence baka?" He lied down, his hands behind his head.

"DON'T CALL ME BAKA!" Mikan faced him with teary eyes which surprised both of them.

Mikan turned her head and swiftly wiped her tears that reached her cheeks already.

"...Mikan?"

"Hmp..." She sniffed. "So you're just going to call me that just whenever you want to..."

"..."

"What?! Now you're not gonna speak!!!" She looked into Natsume's eyes with full of confusion.

"I..."

Her eyes slowly calmed at Natsume's response.

"I...I'm sorry..."

She sighed and took a deep breathe. "It's okay."

She sat beside him and put her hands on her lap. "What is it that you don't like about me anyway?"

"I like you." He looked down while playing with his fingers.

Mikan blushed and looked down also.

"The truth is...I..." He stared at her eyes with deep sincerity.

"..."

Bam!

The door opened and there standing in the door was Rio with a serious emotion plastered in his face. "Enough chit chat.. It's time to go."

"Huh?! Where?!" Mikan stood up and faced Rio with anger.

"Just follow me little girl." He turned around . "Oh. I almost forgot. Here." He threw a brown package to the two clueless students who will become someone they never knew.

"What are these?" Natsume asked as he held the package trying to feel if it were a bomb or something dangerous.

"Don't worry. It's not something dangerous." He took a step forward. "Just don't let me wait too long...or else. Heh." Rio smirked and left them behind.

Natsume slowly opened the package while Mikan rapidly opened it like it was a birthday present.

"Mikan!!!"

She held out a black high school uniform. "What?"

"Tsk." Natsume rolled his eyes.

"I wonder why we are supposed to wear this for."

"Definitely for something we don't like."

* * *

_A.N.: There! at last! finally updated. Finally found some inspiration to write. hehe._


	16. Chapter 16

_A.N.: Trying to update as soon as possible. :] And thanks for you're reviews! I'm glad that there are still people who continue to support me even after I posted a late chapter. Hehe. Sorry for that. And here is another chapter!

* * *

_

**TITLE: SWITCH I**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice! I'm just a simple fan girl who wants to write about them so much. FOR THE LOVE OF MIKAN x NATSUME_

_~flashback~_

_Now that Mikan and Natsume are 100 percent back to normal, except for the fact that they are teenagers at the moment, Rio's plan are slowly becoming successful for him and what he believes is right. What could Rio's plan be?

* * *

_

The birds tweeted, the sun has risen and there on bed sleeping was the famous inventor sleeping on top of some screw drivers and machinery things while Ruka slept on a couch. After 5 seconds, Hotaru sat still like she never slept at all and panic flowed through her face.

Ruka felt the sudden movement made on bed that made him wake a little. He rubbed his eyes and saw little by little a clear view of Hotaru's stressed face. "HOTARU!"

Silence... Just a gloom expression was plastered in her ice cold face.

"Hotaru??? What's wrong?!" Ruka looked at Hotaru in the eyes worriedly as he sat in front of her.

"I'm almost finished..." She automatically moved with high speed on using her inventory things.

All Ruka can see are the screws, anything metal or any of her small inventions flying to the air with Hotaru's back facing him.

"...I get it now." Hotaru mumbled to herself.

"Huh?" Ruka tilted his head to the side and finally got what Hotaru's been doing. 'Hm... I guess her invention was almost finished. Hehe. She'd do everything for Mikan I guess...'

After a few more drilling sounds or some metal things that sounded like lighting and thunder all together, it was finished! Finally, everything was perfect.

"Whew." Hotaru wiped the seat out of her forehead with palm and faced Ruka with a smile in her face that made Ruka blush madly.

'I-I guess she's really like that when she finishes some inventions of hers. She's weird yet nothing seems negative about it as long as she smiled like that.' Ruka thought as he smiled back at the successful inventor.

"Hm... I think its time..." She grinned at me while I gulped. I felt like I'm slowly being handcuffed for a very dangerous mission.

"...I have a bad feeling about the expression on you face Hotaru." Ruka sighed.

"Don't care. Just do what I tell you to do." She gracefully skipped towards her bedroom which was made for if she can't go back to her dorm because she needs to finish her invention for the next day or just for hours.

'Wow. Now I feel like a servant.' Ruka sighed once again and slumped on the couch.

* * *

After Mikan opened the package Reo had given them, Natsume also opened his now relaxed because it wasn't something dangerous after all.

And there he held a black high school uniform. And there at the upper left part was an AAO badge. He touched it and felt the good quality of the badge and looked very official.

"What's wrong Natsume?" Mikan asked when she realized Natsume's actions.

"Uh... nothing." He laid the uniform on the bed and stood up. "Well then... let's change into these stupid clothes. We don't have a choice right?" He started to undress with his hand positioned at the bottom of his shirt to be removed upward.

"GYAA!!! What the hell are you doing baka?!" Mikan yelled as she blushed furiously, covering her eyes with both of her hands and turned around, her back facing him.

"...uh... changing?" Natsume said innocently but in his mind he definitely knows what she meant that made him smirk.

"I know that stupid! B-but... why here?!" Mikan's heart started to race that made it hard for her to breath and to speak. It was like her lungs stop with the voice box found somewhere in her throat.

"Is there a problem with that? Or are you just embarrassed about me being naked? Heh." Natsume continued to undress with his shirt already beside his foot at the floor.

"OF COURSE NOT!" She turned around and so Natsume's bare chest with his tight abs and made her feel a little dizzy as her heart pumped faster than before. She instantly turned around again and hugged herself because he felt kinda shaky and nervous. 'Argh... I-I n-need to c-c-calm down...'

Natsume right eyebrow raised and felt a little pity for Mikan at least. He sighed, "Okay then... why don't you just go under the blanket there..." He pointed at the blanket that they used awhile ago while they were unconscious. "...And just hide there for you to change into you're clothes while I stay here." He distanced himself away from the bed as possible.

Mikan stared at Natsume's sudden kindness for her that made her cheeks pink. Natsume looked at her eyes, waiting for her to move. And so, she did move, a step at a time 'cuz she felt that if she moved too fast, she might trip over and fall into Natsume. "Uh...o-okay..."

'Step by step...Step by step...' She kept on repeating thoe words on her thought and suddenly felt more dizzy that she sees only blurry images of things around her.

"Mikan!"

Her eyes were clear once again and now saw the one she was about to hit. It was Natsume's shirt! I guess he left it there without thinking. But too late, she fell forward with her hands tight at her chest. Half a second had passed and Natsume quickly moved towards Mikan and catched her, making her fall into his bare chest. But Mikan didn't know that because her eyes were still closed.

"Hey... Are you alright?" She heard Natsume's voice not too far away but so clear it was like he was...

"GYA-!" She screamed at the top of her lungs but then it felt like her voice paused and she was out of air for a second as her heart skipped a beat.

"MIKAN?!" Natsume shook her shoulders lightly.

"Ah.. Uh... Uhm... S-s-sor-r-y..." Mikan looked away as her blush burned her cheeks.

"Uh... Okay?" Natsume blushed lightly and realized their situation and so he let Mikan go and turned around again and went back to where he positioned awhile ago.

Mikan silently went towards the blanket and went under it with her uniform.

Under the safety Mikan felt right now, she undressed slowly making sure that Natsume wouldn't see anything unnecessary. She was successful in putting on her shirt, the only problem she has now is putting on her skirt. It was a knee-length skirt and the blanket was not that long for her to stretch.

'Oh... What am I going to do?' She thought with a panic.

"Mikan... uh... are you done?"

"Uh... almost..." She hugged her knees tightly to secure her in place.

"Uh...Okay... Just tell me if you need..uh.. help."

"O-okay. I'm fine. Don't worry." Even if she needed help at a time like this, she wouldn't be that confident anymore because she felt so embarrassed about what happened 5 minutes ago.

She breathed in a lungful of air and thought, 'A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do!' She removed her short alice academy skirt and wore the black knee-length skirt slowly. But too slow is bad. She didn't realize she was near the edge of the bed that made her fall to the floor, her skirt still halfway towards her hips, now her strawberry printed underwear was seen.

"Ouch!" She held her sore head as she looked at Natsume's face with a shocked blushed expression. And that made her face red as she saw that she still hadn't put her skirt at the proper place. She then quickly properly put her skirt the way it should be and stood up and sat on the bed looking down, her hands laid on her lap.

"S-sorry about that..." Mikan's hands were shaking as she said those words.

But there was silence. And when she looked at Natsume's face at her peripheral vision, she saw that he was actually starting to laugh. And then after a while, his laughter filled the air and made her more embarassed than ever. 'WAH! This is the worst day ever!'

Beep! Beep!

The sound of the car from downstairs sounds like a Reo already being loosing his patience.

Natsume coughed. "Hm... Guess we should go down then. Heh."

"Hmp." Her arms folded as she stood up and went to the door first as Natsume followed.

* * *

_A.N.: There! Another chapter successfully finished! wih! :D_


End file.
